A Time For Us
by Swordwriter
Summary: Kate Beckett and Richard Rodgers have not seen each other in ten years. fate brings them together again. Can the beautiful ADA and the Special Forces officer finally find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Castle or any of the characters contained therein. They are the property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC. I am just borrowing them for a little while. I make no profit from this in any way; it is just for my reader's enjoyment. _Swordwriter._

_Author's note: This story is totally AU Set in a universe where Johanna is alive and well and Kate is an assistant district attorney. She is still a strong woman but without the terrible trauma of her mother's death. Rick is still an author but much more than that. Alexis is not in this story. I know that I've got three other stories out there unfinished but I started this several months ago and couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with it. I intend for it to be short six to ten chapters or so. I can also abort the story. Let me know._

_Angst/comfort/romance/commitment. Swordwriter_

**A TIME FOR US**

**PROLOUGE **

Kate Beckett met Richard Rogers when she was ten years old and he was twelve. Her parents were friends with the actress Martha Rogers who had recently moved back to New York permanently after years on the road. Martha had purchased a small house across the street from the Beckett's. Martha was having a small homecoming party and had invited the Beckett's.

It wasn't a large party but it was wonderfully warm and joyous for everyone except for the tall twelve-year old with the beautiful blue eyes. Kate and the boy were the only children present. Kate's sister Natalie was only two and spending the evening with their grandparents. He was leaning in a corner, not talking to anyone, a book held casually in his hand. Kate walked over to him and smiled a shy, beautiful smile. He barely looked at her. "Hi, I'm Kate." She said.

"Richard." He said, still not looking at her. Even at ten, Kate could reach people.

"Why are you mad at me Richard?" She asked.

"I'm not mad at you; I just don't talk to people. People don't want me around. I'm a bastard."

Johanna Beckett always kept a close eye on Kate. She was close enough to hear the last statement. "You shouldn't say that word, it's a bad word." Kate said.

"It's not a bad word; Richard said it's just a word. But it means I'm not like other kids I don't know who my father is I've never seen him. He didn't want me. So it means I'm a bad person your parent's won't want you around a bastard."

The tears started in Johanna's eyes. _How could people be so cruel to a boy, such a handsome, sensitive boy? _She thought.

Kate stepped a little closer and reached out a hand to touch him. "I don't think that you're a bad person, Richard."

Johanna stepped up to the two of them. "I'm Johanna, Kate's mom and I don't think you're a bad person either. I'm a friend of your mom. I don't think she raised a bad person."

From that day on, Kate and Rick were almost inseparable. Kate was at that stage where she was all long skinny arms and legs and was often teased by older boys and viciously teased by older girls. Rick never teased her and was always there to comfort her. He was there all through junior high and her first two years of high school. In those years Kate grew into one of the school's beauties. Rick grew into a tall and powerfully built young man. His love of books and words made him too much of an intellectual to fit in with the Jocks and too strong and handsome to fit in with the nerds. One group that he did fit in very well indeed was the cadets. He took four years of ROTC and was Cadet Major by graduation.

By her sophomore year, Kate was thoroughly in love with Rick. Most people called it puppy love but both Kate and Johanna knew better. Then, disaster struck for Kate. Disaster was a girl named Kyra Blaine. Rich, pretty, sexy and a senior she set her cap for Rick. She used the oldest weapon in the book and Rick, thinking with his lower body fell into her trap. He thought that he was in love with Kyra. To her credit, at first she thought that she was in love with him. It wasn't just her body either. She was Rick's intellectual equal. Rick invited her to the senior prom.

Kate was devastated. How could Rick do this to her? Didn't he know that she loved him?

Rick never intended to hurt Kate. He did love her but at that point he didn't realize how he loved her. After all she was two years younger and he still thought of her more as a sister. After all, they'd never even kissed other than playfully or when he'd comforted her when she was hurt.

It would be a year, after Kyra dumped him before he realized how he felt about Kate and then he felt that it was too late.

A week after the prom, Rick realized that he hadn't seen Kate all that week. He walked across the street and knocked at the door. A furious Jim Beckett opened the door.

"How dare you come over here after what you did to Kate? Get off my property, Kate doesn't want to see you, now or ever!"

Surprised at the anger, Rick said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'd never hurt Kate. I'd never lay a hand on her."

"Physically isn't the only way to hurt someone, YOU STUPID, SELFISH BASTARD!"

Shocked at the insult Rick stepped back, but not knowing what he'd done wrong Rick's own temper flared. "As far as I know, I never did anything to Kate. As for being a bastard that wasn't my fault but since you want to throw it at me as an insult, you can stick your opinion up your ass and GO TO HELL!

Inside the house, Kate was shattered. As mad at Rick as she was and as hurt, she still loved him but she loved her father too. I f they got into a fight her father could be injured or Rick. Most likely her father, he was normally a quiet gentle man. As young as he was, Rick was a big man, quick and strong.

"Mom, do something!" Kate begged. Johanna ran to the door and grabbed Jim's arm.

"Jim, please calm down don't do something stupid." As soon as Rick saw Johanna, he spun on his heel and strode across the street. Johanna pushed Jim back in the house. She made him sit down and fixed him a cup of Irish coffee.

"Sit there and calm down and calm your daughter down. You know in your heart that Rick wouldn't intentionally hurt Kate. I don't think he realized how much she loves him. What you just said to him was hateful. You know how sensitive he is about that word you used. Jim flared.

"You heard what he said to me!"

"Yes I heard, Johanna said. He never should have said it but you had it coming. You're the adult."

Kate crept into the room, sobbing. "Mom, please talk to Rick, Yes I'm mad and I'm hurt but I don't want Rick to hate me, even if he loves Kyra. I love him." Kate was wise beyond her years.

Johanna smiled at her daughter. "Let's give Rick a chance to cool down then we'll both go talk to him." They waited for half an hour then Johanna picked up a plate of sugar cookies that she'd baked that morning. She would use them as a peace offering. She knew how much Rick liked them. They walked out the front door, seconds too late.

They watched as Rick, dressed in jeans and boots, a black t-shirt and an old leather bomber jacket roared out of his driveway on his black Indian motorcycle, hitting fifty miles an hour before he reached the stop sign at the corner, which he ran. There was the blare of a horn and the screech of brakes as a pick-up truck missed his rear wheel by inches.

Rick avoided her at school for the final three weeks of the term and whenever she saw him at the local teen hang outs Kyra Blaine was firmly attached to his arm.

One week after the school year ended the Beckett's left for their annual, month long vacation When they returned, the Rogers' house was closed up with a for sale sign on the lawn.

Kate spent that entire summer mourning the loss of her friend. Meanwhile, Martha and Rick had moved to an apartment near the theatre district. Rick had started his freshman year at Columbia University. He'd applied for and received grants and scholarships associated with the senior ROTC program in which he excelled.

Kate started her junior year and began her rebellious wild child phase losing her virginity just after her 17th birthday to a boy she didn't even like that much, due to too much tequila at a party.

She did, however keep her grades up and went on to Stanford University, receiving her degree in three years.

**Rick**

Rick sold his first novel in his sophomore year and dedicated it to Kyra. A month after it was published she dumped him. It was that same year that Martha's mother died and left her a considerable fortune and the ownership of a house in the Hamptons.

After Kyra dumped him, Rick withdrew for a time and concentrated on his studies, especially ROTC. Martha's new wealth allowed her to give Rick enough money to enjoy a much better life style including better clothes and a new Corvette. Surprisingly it didn't cause him to neglect his studies. On the social side, his bitterness at Kyra's betrayal led to a cavalier attitude towards young women. He'd take them on one or two dates bed them and drop them. He was breaking hearts right and left.

It was one shy, pretty freshman whose heart he broke that had the courage to tear into him, not only causing him to realize how badly he'd been behaving but what he'd done to Kate. He straightened up after that. Just as he'd done in high school he graduated at the top of his class in ROTC and was offered a Regular Army commission which he accepted.

Rick enjoyed the army. He liked the structure and discipline. Especially the camaraderie, the brotherhood of fighting men. He gave it everything he had, opting for Infantry, Rangers and finally Special Forces. On his tenth combat mission he was badly wounded, spending six weeks in the hospital before being sent on recuperative leave. Following his leave, he was assigned to West Point as an assistant tactics instructor. He began writing again and soon published the first of what was to be his wildly popular _Hawk _series about the fictional Captain Robert Hawkins and his Green Beret A team. He'd written it under the pen name Richard Castle.

It was shortly after _Hawk's Nest _hit the best seller list that he met a beautiful red-haired actress named Meredith Lee. They had a passionate affair and he married her after she became pregnant

Meredith had no interest in being a mother. Her only real interests were her career and money.

Rick came home one evening and caught her in bed with her director. They had a nasty fight and divorce followed immediately. Since she had no chance of getting a lot of money from Rick, she aborted the fetus. Rick requested to return to Special Forces.

**Kate**

Kate returned to New York and received her law degree, was admitted to the bar and joined her parent's law firm. The savage murder of her cousin, an investigative reporter, caused Kate to join the district attorney's office as an assistant district attorney working closely with three detectives from NYPD, Tom Demming, Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. It had taken more than a year to solve the murder but it was finally traced to a hit man hired by a New York City councilman involved in drugs and prostitution. The resulting trial put the hit man on death row and the councilman in prison for life without parole.

Even through all through all the years and her experiences, she never forgot Richard Rogers or, deep down stopped loving him. The closest she came to getting over Richard was when she met FBI agent Will Sorenson. She believed that she loved him. They moved in together and intended to get married. Six months after she moved in with him, Will got an offer for a promotion at the FBI office in Boston. He asked Kate to move with him, not considering that her career and family were all in New York. She wanted stability and realized that Will could easily move from office to office throughout his career. She begged him to stay with her in New York.

She got home one night, to find all his things were gone, not even leaving a note. She was devastated that he'd put his job above her. A month after he left Kate found out that she was pregnant. She called Sorenson and told him. He flew into a rage and accused her of cheating on him. She hung up on him and swore that he'd never have any contact again with her or her child. Kate's morals wouldn't allow her to abort the fetus. She now has a beautiful two year old daughter. Her next affair was with Detective Tom Demming.

That was a short one, as Tom was a womanizer and Kate realized that she was just another conquest.

Her latest was Cardiac surgeon Josh Davidson. Davidson was a tall, dark haired, handsome man whose home base was Mt. Sinai hospital in New York City. Unfortunately for their relationship, he spent more time outside the country than he did with her and was often absent when she needed him most. She finally ended it with him. And that brings us to the start of our story.

**Chapter One: Homecoming**

It was a warm spring Saturday afternoon in New York City. Johanna Beckett was enjoying a nice lunch with her daughter Kate before heading out to buy a dress for an evening at the theater. Jim was taking her to dinner and to see the stage version of Steel Magnolias with Martha Rogers in the role of Clairee Belcher and attend a party after the play. It was a charity event for the theater league.

Johanna had not seen her friend since the debacle with their respective children and hoped to reconnect after the play. Kate was clearly sad. "What's wrong with me Mom, why can't I find aman who truly loves me? A man who'll put me first?Kate's beautiful hazel eyes were wet with unshed tears.

Johanna's eyes clouded with worry for her daughter. "What brought this on Katie?"

"I broke up with Josh two weeks ago, I just couldn't tell you right away. I finally realized that he was always put his work ahead of me and whenever I really needed him he wasn't around. I also realized that while I liked him a lot I really didn't love him and I couldn't see the future I want with him. I want the whole thing, the white picket fence, the kids, the lazy Saturday afternoons relaxing with my husband.

Kate paused and shook her head. "You know who I picture with me when I dream of that, Mom?

Rick! It has been ten years and I still love him. I never stopped. Do you remember Danny Benson, the kid who had a crush on me in my senior year? He was two years younger than me, just like I was with Rick. When I started going out with Walt Crandall it broke his heart. But he had the courage to tell me, which I never did with Rick. It made me realize that Rick never meant to hurt me. He didn't know how I felt. Oh Mom, I wish I had the chance to see him again to see if he could fall in love with me, if he could give me that future."

Was it coincidence or fate? The two women were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice the tall army officer enter the restaurant accompanied by a flamboyantly dressed older woman. They sat in a booth directly behind them, separated by a screen.

The waiter approached the couple. "What can I get you Captain? It's nice to see a veteran in here."

"I'd like a double bacon cheeseburger, onion rings and a beer. San Miguel, if you've got it."

"I'm a veteran myself, Captain. 1st. MAG. I was a just a green grunt. Just back from the sandbox Sir?

"Yeah marine, about a month. I'm First Group."

"Yes Sir, I saw the beret. Glad you made it back, welcome home Sir."

"Thanks Marine. Same goes for you."

Johanna knew that voice. It was familiar but she couldn't place quite place it.

"And for you Ma'am? The waiter asked.

"I'll have the chef's salad and a glass of white wine please." The woman replied.

That voice she definitely recognized. Martha Rogers. That brought the other voice into context.

Richard Rogers! Richard, a Captain in the army? She could see by the shocked expression on Kate's face that she recognized both voices as well.

Martha started speaking. "Richard, don't be ridiculous you've given your country six years, your tour of duty is over in two months, you've got four best- selling books and the movie based on _Hawk's Nest _will be out in a week. You're wealthy, come home and settle down."

"Mother, I'm a soldier. I believe that I'm a good one, a leader. I'm defending my country, protecting my people, saving lives. That I'm able to tell a good story is a nice bonus and I'll admit the money is good but my writing is nothing profound. It's just adventure fiction. The one really good thing about the _Hawk_ books is that they've created an upsurge in interest in enlisting. The army appreciates that so they've cut me a little slack for appearances and such. But the bottom line is that I'm a team commander, my men need me."

"Do they need you so much that you sacrifice your own life Richard? On your first deployment you were nearly killed! Six weeks in the hospital and nearly a year to fully recover. You were wounded on your second tour and less than a month ago you were wounded again on your third tour and you want to go back? My God isn't three chances to get yourself killed enough?"

"I guess not Mother, it hasn't worked yet. Everybody dies Mother. At least when I buy the farm I'll buy it for the right reasons and I won't have to worry about lying in a bed with Alzheimer's or dementia or a rich old man dying alone. Aside from you, mother there is no one in the world loves me. The fan girls love Richard Castle not Richard Rogers."

Rick shrugged. Let it go Mother, being a soldier is not just what I do. It's who I am. I'm on the five percent list for promotion to major. If I go for another four, it's a sure thing."

Martha was almost ready to cry, something very unusual for her. "I wouldn't even mind the Army so much but why Special Forces? You had a nice secure place at West Point. You could have a normal life, find a good woman and raise a family."

Both women could hear the pain and bitterness in Rick's voice. "Raise a family, Mother? Are you blind? When it comes to that, look at my track record. Kyra dumped me because I wasn't good enough for her family. I'm a bastard don't you know. Meredith got pregnant, which is why I married her. Then she cheats on me in our bed. After the divorce she aborts her own baby. Then there was Gina. She lasted three months. Haven't you heard Mother? Three strikes you're out. When I think back on it, I was probably mostly to blame. I thought that I loved Kyra but as I reflect I think I was fascinated by her and was too young to know the difference. I know now that I didn't really love Meredith or Gina. I loved someone else long before any of them came along and she made really loving anyone else impossible."

Johanna and Kate were both stunned at his next words.

"I loved Kate Beckett. The worst mistake I ever made in my life was from being young, stupid and blind. Kate was the most extraordinary, Girl I ever knew. She was beautiful inside and out. She loved me, loved me like no one ever did, before or since. Gave me love from the first day we met. She may have only sixteen when I screwed up yet she understood love; real love more than Kyra, Meredith and Gina combined. Damn fool that I am I didn't recognize it at the time and I hurt that lovely girl terribly.

If I had only understood, stayed by her we could have had the most amazing life together. Mother I love her, I always will but it's too late for me. I know she must have found a great guy by now, a guy who loves her as she deserves to be loved, who cherishes her as I should have so long ago and still would if I could. Staying in action as much as possible keeps me from dwelling on what I lost, what I could have had and that's something I can't forgive myself for."

End of discussion, Mother. I'm on leave for the next month. Then I'm going back to Fort Lewis. I'll meet you at Giovani's at eighteen hundred."

Kate's face was in her hands as she sobbed quietly for a few moments, appalled at Rick's statement that it hadn't worked yet. She wasn't about to let that attitude remain. Knowing that he still loved her she wasn't about to lose him again. He was NOT going to get killed in action if she had anything to say about it.

When she raised her face the look of despair that had been there earlier was gone, replaced by a fierce determination. Quietly she said, "Mom he loves me, he still loves me. Knowing that, I don't care what I have to do. The Army can't have him anymore. He's mine. I am going to achieve my dream mom, Rick may not know it yet but he's my one and done. I'm going to have my husband, Lisa's going to have a daddy and she's going to have siblings!"

Johanna signaled the waiter for a refill of her coffee. She couldn't believe that this was a chance encounter it had to be fate. Martha may not have any miracles in her purse but there just might be a miracle in the form of a long legged beautiful young attorney, sitting right across from her. She sipped her second coffee and helped Kate formulated her plan.

Kate peeked around the screen as she heard Rick and Martha stand up. Her heart fluttered as she saw him again for the first time in ten years. He was tall and erect, even broader in the shoulder than he had been in high school, his face leaner and deeply tanned. She sucked in her breath at the sight of a thin white scar that went from his cheekbone, along his jaw and into his neck. She knew that it was a knife scar and that it came entirely too close to his carotid artery.

Her mouth set in a thin line. _That is the last damn scar you're going to get, my love._

Kate touched her mother's arm. "You said that you're going to the theater tonight to see Martha's play is there is an after party isn't there?" Johanna smiled. Kate's first step was obvious. "Yes there is Katie, it's a charity event and yes I have a ticket for you. I was just going to invite you when Rick walked in."

Kate got a very determined look on her face. "Waiting for the party isn't good enough Mom; some other woman might snag him before I get the chance. Let's get moving Mom, I need a new dress too, one that will knock Rick off his feet. Then we need to hit the salon. I'll call Marisol and see if she can fit us in."

It was obvious to anyone seeing them together that Johanna and Kate were mother and daughter. Johanna had kept herself in shape over the years. She had the same slim yet shapely figure she had when she married, long legged and tall. Her hair was dark brunette her eyes were brown.

Kate was built exactly like her mother. Her eyes were hazel and her hair a lighter chestnut color. Both women were nothing less than beautiful. Neither Johanna nor Kate were much into shopping, knowing their own tastes and going straight for the styles they liked.

Kate picked a form fitting deep burgundy ankle-length dress with a slit on the side that displayed her long legs. It had a deep v neckline and showed off her slender figure to perfection. Kate was something of a shoe freak so she knew that she'd have a pair of killer heels that matched the dress.

Johanna chose a very similar dress in a gunmetal gray with a metallic sheen.

Leaving the salon after having their hair and nails done Johanna said, "Go on to your apartment and get ready, meet us at the house at 5:30."

Kate smiled at her mother, the smile a little nervous but a happy one nonetheless. "Okay Mom, see you soon."

When Johanna got home she called to her husband. "Jim please come here I need to talk with you."

Jim came into the room. "What is it Honey, you look gorgeous by the way."

Johanna smiled and thanked him then her face took on a very serious mien. "Jim I need you to really listen to me because I'm very serious about this. Kate told me this morning that she still loves Richard Rogers and would give anything to see him again to reconnect with him. You know very well that she doesn't hold what happened against him she told you so."

"When we were eating lunch today, we saw Martha and Richard and overheard their conversation. They didn't see us. Richard is here on leave. He's a captain in the army. He's going to be at the play tonight. Before that he's going to Giovani's with Martha. So are we, you, me and Kate. Get us reservations."

Jim protested. I wanted to go to _The John Bull._ Johanna rolled her eyes.

"We can go there tomorrow. Tonight you're going to put your daughter's happiness ahead of your stomach and your pride. Kate's going all out tonight to reconnect with Rick. But I know him. He's a proud man. He has to be. He's a _Green Beret_. You are going to apologize to him.

Jim glared at his wife. "Why should I apologize to him? He did hurt Katie and besides you heard how he answered me, no respect for his elders."

Johanna scowled, "At that point Jim, you didn't deserve any. You were an adult who couldn't control his temper. What did you expect an eighteen year old boy to do? I can't believe that the man I married would hold a grudge for ten years. From what I heard today, that young man has been through hell. I heard him tell Martha that he loves Kate and has for years but has given up because he's certain that she's married by now. Jim, he's at the end of his service commitment but is planning to reenlist, going back to combat. Jim, he's been deployed three times, wounded three times.

If he goes back it would be his fourth tour. You were in the army, what are his odds of surviving?"

Jim looked thoughtful. "Not high Jo, not high at all. Not in Special Forces."

Johanna said, "Look at me Jim. Give our daughter her chance. Maybe she can change his mind. Knowing how she feels, what do you think it would do to her if she found out he was killed in action and we could have prevented it?"

Jim sighed. "I guess you're right Johanna, I never met Demming, I didn't like Davidson, he was selfish and arrogant. I liked Sorenson until he walked out on Kate. That was deliberate, the selfish bastard. If you and Kate are right, at least Rogers never meant to hurt Kate. I'll go along with you and see what happens."

Kate opened the door to her apartment and a tiny whirlwind enveloped her. A smiling cherubic face looked up at her. "Pick me up Mommy." The child said. At a little over two years old Lisa Dawn Beckett was already showing signs of being a miniature copy of her mother. It seemed like Mother Nature had used the same mold on all the Beckett females. Lisa's big hazel eyes had more green in them than Kate's but her curly locks were the same chestnut color. She was a pretty child who would probably grow into the same kind of beauty that her mother and grandmother were. Lisa was also precocious far in advance of other two year olds.

Kate picked her up, hugged and kissed her. "Did you have a good day Sweetie?"

The little girl smiled and said, "Yes Mommy I had fun."

Kate turned to her baby sitter and paid her. "Thanks Sarah."

"You're welcome Kate. Lisa's so easy to care for it's a pleasure."

Kate sat Lisa on the couch and said, "Mommy has to go with Nana and Papa tonight do you want to stay with Aunty Nat? If you're a good girl you can have ice cream after dinner."

Lisa clapped her hands. "Oh yes mommy, Aunty Nat is fun."

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

As they walked into Giovani's Jim Beckett was in awe of the two women in his life. Almost every male in the room turned his head to admire the pair of beautiful women. Giovani himself came to greet them. "Ah Signor Beckett it is good to see you. Signora, Signorina, Venus herself would be jealous of the two of you!"

Johanna laughed. "Giovani, you flatterer, we love the compliments but you know that I'm thoroughly in love with my husband and your wife would put you in the next meat sauce if you flirt with Kate."

Giovani put a hand over his heart. "Oh you wound me, but alas too true, too true." At that all three laughed at the banter. They'd been coming here for years and Giovani never changed.

Jim put a hand on Giovani's arm. "Giovani, do you know the actress Martha Rodgers?" Giovani smiled widely and said; "Si Signor Beckett I know her very well, she comes here often. She came in not five minutes ago with her son. He is a captain. I was in the army long ago. I know the medals. Captain Rodgers is a hero."

Jim sighed in relief. Giovani, will you do me a very big favor? Give us a table for six and then tell Signora Rodgers that you made a mistake and must move them. Then bring to our table. Katie must see him tonight, it is very important."

Giovani smiled. "Ah, I understand. Amore it is a beautiful thing. I will do it."

"Okay it's all set. Let's get to our table."

Kate was suddenly nervous. "Mom, this is so important, I've lost ten years, and I can't lose anymore.

Johanna tried to calm her. "Kate, you don't need to stress out about this. I have good reason to believe that it will work out. I don't mean that it will be easy, it won't you both have a lot of ground to cover a lot of pain to soothe but you can do it Katie, he can do it."

Kate's eyes were wide as she looked at her mother. "It's been ten years Mom; it will hurt like hell if he rejects me. I'm not a glass figurine, I will survive and go on but oh God it will hurt." Suddenly her case of nerves disappeared as the determination returned. "No it won't hurt because I won't let him reject me. I want him and I'm going to get him!"

Giovani approached Rick and Martha's table. He had decided that he would move them but not lie about it. "Pardon me Signora Rodgers, Captain but will you please come with me? Another party has asked that you join them. They are old friends I would like to please them."

Martha smiled delightedly at Giovani. "Of course we accept Giovani. You have taken such good care of me over the years it will be a pleasure." Rick wasn't quite so ready to be accommodating. Trust didn't come so easily after years of suspicion and danger. He loved his mother deeply but didn't trust even her completely. "But Mother we don't know who this is."

"Oh hush Darling. If Giovani says that they are old friends, that's good enough for me."

Reluctantly, he stood and helped his mother from the booth, his whole posture radiating uneasiness. They followed Giovani to the table. A middle aged couple had their backs to them and a young woman across from them held a menu in front of her face. Giovani spoke;

"Signor Beckett your guests are here." Both Martha and Rick froze at his words. All three Beckett's rose and Kate placed the menu on the table. "Hello Martha, Hello Rick. It's so good to see you after all these years." Jim echoed the greeting. Kate's attention was solely on Rick.

"Rick." She all but breathed his name, her eyes dark with so many emotions. Sadness, pain, longing, desire but most of all, love. Rick stood, motionless. Deeply shocked yet too disciplined to let it show. Kate was mesmerized by the sight of the man she hadn't seen in ten years but never stopped loving no matter who had been in her life or how hard she tried.

Rick wore the blue service uniform the left breast ablaze with decorations and badges. He seldom wore civilian clothes. He was a serving officer and saw no reason to appear otherwise and he felt comfortable in uniform. Kate didn't recognize most the ribbons or badges. She did recognize the parachutist wings and the purple heart ribbon and hated the sight of both of them.

She didn't hate the ribbon, the wings or even what they stood for. She just hated what they meant on someone she loved. Rick snapped out of his daze. His voice was cold when he spoke.

"Good Evening Mr. Beckett, Mrs. Beckett but it warmed and softened when his eyes met Kates. Hello Kate." A hesitant smile touched his lips as he said her name. Kate had planned to go easy tonight just say enough to get him to spend the evening with her and open things tomorrow but the dam of pent up emotions burst. She stepped forward and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me, now!" Was all she said. Too surprised to react quickly all he could do was go along. The restaurant had a small garden in the back with a few tables in it that was used for special occasions. It was not in use right now. Kate led him there, never letting go of his hand.

She turned to face him, tears in her eyes. "Ten years! Ten years and never a call a letter, an e-mail nothing at all. I had no idea where you were or what you were doing or even if you were alive. Ten years and all you have to say to me is hello Kate? It hurts like hell to be ignored."

Rick was shocked at Kate's words. "Kate I wasn't ignoring you, after what your dad said I thought you hated me and I know I hurt you…Kate placed one finger in front of Rick's mouth. Her eyes still teary but soft. "Hush Rick. I was just venting. I have to be honest with you. Mom and I were right behind you in the restaurant. We heard everything you said. Every single word. You don't know how much my heart wants to believe it. Did you really mean all of it? I have to know."

While she was talking she had grasped Rick's other hand and was squeezing both of them hard enough to hurt. Looking down into those beautiful hazel eyes Rick could hardly credit what he saw there, something he thought he'd never see in any woman's eyes.

"Yes Kate, I meant every word I said. It took me way too long to realize it but it's true but I don't know what to do about it you can't possibly feel the same way after all I've done."

She put all the feeling she could into her words. "Can't I Rick, how do you know that? Yes I was hurt and very angry with you and I did some wild and stupid things because of it but once I got over my anger I realized one thing. I've never stopped loving you. I've loved you since I was ten years old. I loved you then, I love you now. Yes I've had relationships. I even thought I loved another man enough to marry him. When he left me, I was devastated that he chose his job over me but it should have been worse. But deep down I never loved him completely. Six weeks after he left I found out I was pregnant. He didn't want anything to do with his child. I now have a beautiful daughter, just a little over two years old."

She paused to take a deep breath then continued. "Rick I do love you. I want a life with you if you want me _and_ my daughter. If you do, I know that we have a lot of issues, a lot to work out but we can if you want to. I'm not a foolish girl. I'm an attorney, an ADA so I know what I want and I'm strong enough to do it. Any man strong enough to become a Green Beret can do it too.

Rick was silent long enough for Kate to feel her fears rising again. What if she'd said too much too soon? This man wasn't the boy she'd known in high school. There were scars physical and mental, walls he'd built to protect his sensitive heart from the realities of the life of a professional soldier, a special operator and the damage three selfish women had inflicted. He might love her as he said he does but would he trust her, or any other woman for that matter?

Finally he spoke. "Kate what I told my mother is true, all of it. I want you and a life with you. But I don't know if I can give you what you need. I'm pretty messed up. I'm an adrenaline junky. I break things, blow things up and kill people. That's my job. I'm not a pretty sight with my shirt off. I've got more scars than Frankenstein."

Kate touched his lips. "Hush Babe, All I want to know is if you want to do it. If you want to have a life with me, with Lisa as much as I want our life with you, we'll do it. Because I will tell you what I need and together we'll satisfy both our needs. Do you really think your scars would bother me when I know how you got them? Her smile turned quite salacious As for your adrenaline addiction, I can give you all the rushes you can handle!"

He locked eyes with her. "Are you sure you want this Kate? You're beautiful, extraordinary; successful you can have so much better than a scarred messed up soldier.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life. In a few minutes we're going back inside and I'm going to feed my man the first of our many dinners together. Then you're going to take me to the play and the party. But before we do anything else I'm going to kiss you." Her arms went around his neck and she eagerly sought his mouth, hers opening to him, hot and sweet and ever so demanding. She finally pulled away, panting. She laughed, softly then said;

"We'd better go inside or I just might get carried away and jump your bones right here."

Johanna watched as the couple approached the table. For the first time since Sorenson left she could see hope and the possibility of happiness shining in her daughter's eyes. Kate looked at her mom who was exchanging smiles with Martha.

"You haven't ordered yet?" Kate asked. Johanna shook her head and gave her husband a pointed look. "No we haven't we've just been drinking wine and pointing out to your father that he has no choice but accept the inevitable."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Inevitable Mom?" Johanna laughed.

"Of course inevitable. The restaurant today, what are the odds? It had to be fate. Hence; inevitable."

Martha spoke up. "I agree with Johanna. The odds against something like this happening by chance are so high that no gambler in the world would give you odds. She looked directly at Rick. For once in your life listen to your mother, my son. Give up your cynicism and accept the inevitable."

Kate sat down and pulled Rick down beside her. Kates eyes were sparkling and Johanna could hear the joy in her voice as Kate said; " Mom, Dad Rick and I are going to start dating and see if we can build a future. We start tonight. Rick's taking me to the play and the after party."

Johanna and Martha both beamed and expressed their happiness with the situation. Jim said; "Rick may I speak with you in private for a minute?" The two men stood and walked to the bar. Jim looked Rick in the eye and said; "I have an apology to make. I should have found a way to make it long ago. I was wrong to say what I did to you. I never should have said it. I blamed you for something I thought was intentional. I should have known that you would never hurt Katie deliberately. You never had in the six years we'd known you. Please forgive me."

Rick put out his hand. "It's forgiven Mr. Beckett. I wasn't in the right either. I acted rashly and I should have come back and talked to Kate." Jim smiled. Then I guess we're good. And I think you're old enough to call me Jim. Will you have a drink with me to seal the deal?"

They each ordered a shot of whiskey and tossed it down. When the two men returned to the table, talking amicably the tension eased out of all three women.

When they finally ordered they had to rush their dinner a little as Martha had to get to the theater in time to dress. The two couples walked into the theater and found their seats. Martha had pulled a few strings and arranged for seats together in the loge seats. The play wasn't the kind that Rick liked but he sat through it proud of his mother's top notch portrayal of her character.

Kate hadn't let go of his hand since they left the restaurant, not willing to relinquish even the smallest connection with him. She held on to his hand all through the play sometimes rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb or caressing his palm with her fingertips. For the first time in a long time she felt that happiness was within reach. She just had to convince Rick that they could achieve it but only if they were together. She knew that time was short. She only had a month to convince him that marriage was the right path for them and to also convince him that he'd done enough, risked enough that he could pass the torch on and leave the army.

**Chapter Three: The Party**

The party was a whirl of color and sound. A mixture of music and laughter and people chatting. Introductions, handshakes the hugs and air kisses of theater people. Martha was in her element although not the star of the show she'd had greater impact in her role than the star had. There were a number of influential people in the room who were supporters of the theater. Kate was holding very tightly to Rick's arm. She could easily feel the tension in him. All his training and experience of the past few years made him uncomfortable in crowds.

It didn't help that many of the people especially the women both single and otherwise wanted to meet the tall, handsome officer. Several of the younger ones glared at Kate when she wouldn't stand aside. Kate didn't care if it seemed much too soon after so long apart but she was staking her claim here, tonight. She had failed to stake her claim ten years ago. Even if most people thought sixteen was too young to know a lasting love she knew they were wrong.*

After mingling for a little while Kate said; Rick let's go find my parents I want to talk with my mom for a few minutes." Rick agreed and they walked over to where the Becketts were.

"Rick, can you talk to my dad for a few minutes I want to talk to Mom." Rick walked off to talk with Jim Beckett.

Kate took Johanna aside. "Mom, can you watch Lisa tomorrow? I want to spend the day with Rick. There are so many things we have to talk about, so many things we've missed. We only have a month before he returns to active duty. I have to move faster than I really would like but I can't take the chance to lose him again. And I'm going to ask him out, tomorrow night, on a real date."

Johanna raised an eyebrow and quirked a smile at her daughter. "You're going to ask him out?"

Kate laughed. "Yes I am. Haven't you heard that it's the age of equality?"

Johanna shook her head, grinned and said, "L'audace, l'audace, tojours l'audace!" They talked about details for a few minutes then Kate walked back to Rick and found him in conversation with her dad.

"Hey Dad, she said, I want Rick back you can talk football some other time."

"We weren't talking football Katie we were talking about the army." She rolled her eyes.

"That's worse than football Dad. Rick please come with me I want to ask you a question. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Rick grinned and said; "Actually I do I plan to watch football and drink beer." Her face fell. He put a finger under her chin. "Hey Kate I was just teasing you. I used to do it all the time."

She lifted her face, a spark of anger in her eyes. "Well it wasn't funny. Tomorrow is Sunday I want you to spend all day with me. We have a lot to talk about. I'll make a picnic lunch and we'll go out to Battery Park. Then tomorrow night I want a date. A full date and since I'm asking it's my treat, dinner and dancing. Please say yes."

Rick looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and then to her hesitant smile and said, "Kate, I haven't had an offer like that in years. Yes, I'll spend the day with you and I would love to take you on a date. But we'll have to spend part of the day shopping. The only civilian clothes I brought with me are casual, Jeans, boots and tees."

Kate's eyes lit up at that. "Rick I'd love to go, especially if I can pick out what I'd like you to wear. Suddenly Kate released him and said "I'll pick you up at 9 O'clock, where are you staying?"

"I've got a loft at 425 Broome Street. Rick replied. It's on the sixth floor."

Kate smirked. "Pretty fancy digs for an army officer, especially when you only use them occasionally. Rick shrugged. "What can I say? My mother owns the building. I get a reduced rate."

The group split apart and they all rejoined the party, Martha again gathering a circle of admirers.

The Beckett's being prominent lawyers were well known and were acquainted with quite a few of the theater crowd. Kate and Rick just wandered around sipping on their drinks talking quietly and occasionally chatting with other attendees. Kate wondered when one of the younger people commented: _I swear I've seen that soldier somewhere before. Her friend replied: You're right. Have you seen the trailers for that new movie Hawk? He's a dead ringer to Hawk. Right down to the scar! _

Kate looked at Rick strangely when she saw him stiffen. He'd heard the comment too.

_Damn it! _Rick thought. _Why did they have to do that! I don't want to be recognized!_

In the book series Rick had described the fictional Captain Hawkins as having black hair and green eyes but other than that had sub-consciously used himself as a model for the character. The casting director had used Rick's picture on the book jacket as a basis for choosing the actor portraying Hawk. (The scar was covered by makeup in the photograph.)

Kate was no fool. As soon as she saw him stiffen she knew that something was wrong. She pulled him aside and gently placed a hand on his face. "What's wrong Rick? I know that something is."

Rick sighed. "Kate, I was going to tell you tomorrow, there hasn't been time yet. Besides my career in the army, I've written four books, military fiction. They've sold very well. They've made a movie out of the first book. It will be released next Friday. They want me to appear at the premier. So far I've refused. My pen name is Richard Castle."

Kate smiled. "I know about the books and the movie. I heard Martha remember? So you're a celebrity, a wealthy one. Why does that bother you?"

Rick surprised her with his answer. "Because it's not really me, Richard Castle the author is a celebrity. Richard Rogers is not. When they did the jacket shot, I was in uniform, but wearing mirror sun glasses and it only showed down to my shoulders. My name tag was not visible."

"As I said, the army is happy with the publicity aspect and has sometimes put me on temporary duty with the public relations department to do book signings and launch parties. I even have a "Castle" name plate."

Kate put her head on one side and said, "Why don't you want to go to the premier?"

"Besides the points I already mentioned, I'd blow the image." Rick said.

"What do you mean? Kate queried.

Rick sighed. "Whenever I do one of the publicity stunts Paula, my agent sets me up with some starlet or model to enhance the Richard Castle image. You know, famous author, dashing soldier, ladies' man. I am sick of having some brainless bimbo on my arm. I'd like someone to talk to between the photographs. I refuse to be on television with one of them and I won't go solo."

Kate licked her lips and said, "I've never been to a movie premier, Rick. Take me. You'll maintain the image and it will be a once in a lifetime experience for me."

Rick was stunned. "But Kate, back in high school you always were so private, you hated the spotlight."

"I still do but I want to do this for you. Not only will it be fun but it will keep your agent off your back." _And it will help me stake my claim and I won't have to watch some bimbo with my man. My man, is he man? Damn right he is. And before this weekend is over I'm going to make sure that he is. I'm not blowing this chance._ Rick smiled down at her, that full, rich smile that made her heart flutter. Nobody else had a smile like that. A smile that she hadn't seen in ten years, a loss she had mourned. As she looked up she saw the last of the ice melt out of those beautiful blue eyes, the warmth she remembered slowly returning. Kate couldn't help but feel a little giddy at his response.

"Okay Kate you're my date for the premier but on one condition. You let me buy you a gown suitable for the red carpet. Before you get your back up, let me remind you just how expensive one off evening gowns are. I know you like to pay your own way but I want to do something special for you. After four very successful books and the payment for the movie rights and being the military advisor on the movie I have more money than I can reasonably spend."

Kate thought about it, biting her lip but she finally smiled and said; "Okay I accept your condition but I am still paying for our date and you have to let me buy your clothes for tomorrow. That's my condition."

Rick smiled at her and said; "Okay we have a deal. You'll need to take half a day on Monday so we can go to Liz Ravenscroft's studio so she can start her design and fit you."

Kate's eyes widened in surprise. "Liz Ravenscroft? She's one of the top designers in New York we'll never get in there!"

Rick smiled again, his blue eyes dancing in merriment. "Yes we will. Liz is one of the youngest designers in New York. I've known her since college. She owes me a few favors. We'll get in."

Kate and Rick moved back into the main part of the party. Rick snagged a couple of flutes of champagne of a tray and handed one to Kate. She smiled shyly as she touched her glass to his.

"To us Rick and to our future." Rick was a little nonplussed at her certainty but returned the smile. "To us." He replied.

Kate couldn't help but feel the warmth flash through her whole body at those two words. He was accepting that there was something between them and she wasn't about to let it be a little something. Not on her life. It was going to be a great big something. A life- long something.

_To hell with something it was going to be THE thing a life defining love._

Johanna and Martha were both watching the young couple as they walked around the party, Kate's eyes on his face and smiles playing over both their faces except when any pretty woman without an escort came anywhere near Rick, then Kate fixed her with a withering "stay away he's mine" glare. Rick didn't seem to notice those incidents.

Johanna chuckled, her eyes dancing with mirth. "Kate's reminding me of how she was as a child. She never willingly shared her toys with anybody and it doesn't look like she wants to share Rick either. As I said earlier this was inevitable and when they make it official she's not going to be willing to share him with the army either." Martha sighed and looked at Rick and Kate.

"I really hope that she can convince him to leave the army. He's been wounded three times and you know the old saw, three strikes and you're out. The army has plenty of officers, I only have one child. But try as I might he won't leave the army."

Johanna put a comforting hand on Martha's shoulder. "I know but I think we both heard why today. I know my daughter, especially her strength and determination. I know how deeply she loves. All you have to do is see her with her daughter Lisa. I never knew though until today how much she loves and needs Rick. I know that she will make him see that and see that she needs him far more than the army does."

The two young women and a male friend intercepted Kate and Rick. One woman said;

"Excuse me sir but aren't you Hawk?" Rick huffed in annoyance.

"Young lady, Captain Hawkins is a fictional character and as you can see my name tag reads Rodgers. I am a captain in the army but I'm not Hawk."

"But you look just like him." the young woman persisted.

"I was the military advisor on the movie maybe they modeled the character on me, a little."

As the disappointed trio walked away, Kate punched Rick on the shoulder and grinned.

"Rick you are such a liar but I'm glad you are, at least in this context. I don't want to share."

Rick raised his eyebrows. "What? I wasn't lying I'm not Hawk."

Kate grinned again. "I know that you're not Hawk, he's your alter-ego. Rick will you please take me home? I've had about as much party as I can take and I'd like a little alone time with you."

They bid their goodnights to Kate's parents and Martha and caught a cab to Kate's apartment. She asks him to come up and he does. Opening the door to her apartment she ushers Rick in and calls out, softly, "Nat I'm home." Natalie Beckett walks into the room, looking at something on her smart phone. She senses a third person in the room and looks up from her phone, her eyes widening in surprise.

Natalie is cut from the same mold as her mother and sister, tall, slender and beautiful. Her eyes are a dark gray and her hair a mahogany color. "What's going on Kate? You're home early and you never bring a guy here. Who the hell are you soldier boy?"

Kate snapped at her sister. "Natalie Beckett watch your manners and your mouth. I'll bring anyone I want into my home. Besides this is Rick Rodgers."

Natalie stood rooted in place. "Ricky? My God it's been ten years. Then her eyes narrowed. Do you know how much you hurt Kate? She stepped forward but Kate got between them.

"He knows Nat and I don't care. We're working it out. Now go on home." Natalie glared at Rick as she stalked out. Kate slipped her wrap off and said; "I'm going to check on Lisa and then I'll make some coffee. Why don't you take your coat off and relax." _I don't want all those medals poking me in the teats when we make out._

*_**Author's note:**__ The author's sister met her future husband when she was thirteen years old and he was fifteen. They were married when she graduated high school and were happily married for fifty-six years until he died. _

_**Reviews please. Continue or not?**_

_**Flashback.**_

_The hydraulics whined as the rear ramp of the C-130 lowered and the frigid blast of the air at 40,000 feet filled the aircraft. At minus 70 degrees the insulated suits and oxygen masks were an absolute necessity. The green light over the hatch turned on and the 12 man Special Forces A team jumped into the night. They were executing a High Altitude Low opening (HALO) jump._

_They would open their parachutes at 1500 feet some thirty miles down range. Neither Captain Ron Delanie nor his executive officer Lieutenant Richard Rogers liked this mission at all._

_This was their tenth mission on this deployment, (Lieutenant Rogers' first combat deployment.) The information came from a CIA source, which they trusted not at all but orders were orders._

_Their first nine missions had been successful and the Afghans called them the Demons. This mission was meant to infiltrate the perimeter of a bomb factory and ammo supply located near the Pakistani border. They were told that it was lightly defended by untrained tribesmen._

_It was a trap. The CIA source was a double agent. The A-team landed two miles from their target and buried their parachutes and high altitude gear. They ghosted through the night until they were within a quarter of a mile from their target. They hunkered down and studied it with night glasses. The complex looked exactly like the photos they had of it. But something felt wrong. There was a tension in the air that shouldn't be there. They couldn't see or hear any reason for the feeling so they began their advance._

_Only the scout's sense of smell saved them from a complete disaster. A light breeze carried the scent of tobacco and stale unwashed bodies. He turned and called out a warning then automatic fire broke out. The captain was hit and killed instantly and two other men wounded. Rick bounded forward and picked up the heavy M-60E4 that one of the wounded men dropped, slinging his own SCAR-17 combat assault rifle across his back. He dropped to the prone position and began targeting enemy muzzle flashes with the machine gun. At the same time he assumed command of the team. One of the wounded men, only lightly wounded, picked up the other and ran to the rear. Meanwhile four men, carrying modified Javelin missile systems set up and fired the missiles. The team sergeant retrieved the captain's body. The remainder of the team engaged the enemy. One of the two missiles scored a direct hit on the ammo supply which created a tremendous explosion, setting off not only small arms ammunitions but grenades, mortar rounds and explosive charges. The second only partially damaged the bomb factory but blast effects from the ammo dump destroyed more than half of the building. Rick surged to his feet, walking backwards as he continued to fire the M-60. "Fall back and rally, he commanded. The radio operator called for the extraction. Two Blackhawk helicopters and an AH-64 attack helicopter were sitting on the ground about two miles out waiting for the call._

_Rick felt a burning pain in his side as he was hit by an enemy round. He staggered but kept firing and moving. A rocket propelled grenade exploded a short distance away and everything went black._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Four: Safe in My Bed**

Kate had toed off her heels as she went to check on Lisa. The girl was sleeping peacefully so Kate closed the door and went to make coffee. She had just placed two cups on the tray when she heard the sound of explosions and rapid gunfire from next door. _Damn that idiot Wilson from next door. He let his son play Halo with full wrap around sound. The spoiled brat had made rude and profane comments to her when she'd repeatedly asked him to turn it down and the scumbag of a father backed him up. Several complaints to the manager had done no good as the Wilsons' had no problem playing the race card. The rotten punk was going to wake Lisa up again._

Kate turned to go to the door and really raise hell this time! She froze in the doorway. Rick's coat and beret were on the couch but Rick was crouched in front of the couch his head snapping around as if he was scanning the area. Kate went to him and knelt next to him, a worried expression on her face. "Rick what's wrong?" He looked right at her but she could tell that he wasn't seeing her. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. "Incoming." He yelled than he surged to his feet. "Fall back and Rally." Then he collapsed. Kate was frantic. "Oh God what's happening?" Rick was unconscious and his body was shaking. His shout had awakened Lisa and she was crying. Kate dialed 911 and asked for help. When the dispatcher asked her what the emergency was Kate explained what happened. The dispatcher said that Emergency Services were on the way. Kate then ran to scoop Lisa out of her bed and soothe her. She quickly called Natalie to come get Lisa. Lisa looked down at Rick and scrunched up her face.

"Mommy is the man hurt?" Kate smoothed Lisa's brow. "Yes Lisa but he'll be okay."

The paramedics arrived and immediately started checking Rick's vital signs. There was a cop with the paramedics. He took one look at the coat and beret and said; "I've seen this before. I'm pretty sure that it's PTSD. I was in the Rangers in the sandbox." He took a closer look at Rick's ribbons. "Oh crap, this guy's been wounded three times. I know its PTSD."

The senior paramedic looked up at Kate and said; "Ma'am your husband's pulse and respiration are a little high but otherwise his vitals are stable. We can transport if you want us to but I don't think it's critical to do so. I think that he just hyper-ventilated and passed out."

Kate sighed in relief; she didn't bother to correct the paramedic's assumption.

"No, she replied I'll take care of him here. If you'll get him into the bedroom I'll take care of the rest. The paramedics rolled Rick onto a back board carried him into Kate's bedroom and laid him on the bed. Kate signed the forms and the paramedics left. As soon as they left she called her friend Lanie Parish an ER doctor.

Lanie was clearly annoyed as she answered her phone. "What are you doing calling me at 1:30 in the morning Kate?" Kate knew that her friend had a right to be angry but she needed help.

"Lanie, I need help. I have a friend over here, he's a Green Beret. He just suffered a panic attack and passed out. The paramedics said they didn't think he needed to be transported but I'm scared. He wasn't violent or anything but I don't know what to do if it happens again."

Lanie could hear the fear and incipient panic in Kate's voice. Kate never got shaken up like this. She knew that whoever it was he had to be pretty important to Kate for her to react like this.

"Okay Kate I'll be over there in half an hour. I'll bring Javi with me. He was a Green Beret and maybe he can help. You owe me on this one Kate you're interrupting a fine booty call."

Natalie showed up just after Kate ended the call. Her eyes were wide and she was obviously worried. "What's going on Kate?"

"Rick had a panic attack and passed out. The paramedics said it was PTSD. Lanie and Javi are on the way over to help me. I want you to take Lisa to Mom and Dad."

Natalie scowled. "You're going to take care of him, are you crazy? He could hurt you. He should be in the hospital."

Kate said; "It's not like that Nat, he wasn't violent. If they transported him they'd probably hold him for "observation" that's PC for the psych ward and he doesn't deserve that" After the commotion had died down the tired toddler went to sleep in her mother's arms. Kate handed her to Natalie and said; "I'll be all right, just take her to Mom and Dad's like I asked."

Kate was sitting on the edge of the bed unlacing Rick's jump boots when Lanie let herself and Esposito into the apartment. Kate had given her a key some time ago. Lanie walked into the bedroom and asked; "Tell me exactly what happened Kate." Kate never took her eyes off Rick's face as she said; "Rick and I came home from the theater party and I was making coffee when that damn kid next door was playing Halo with the sound cranked to the max. There was the sound of explosions and gunfire.

I was going to go next door to raise hell when I saw Rick crouched by the couch. I knelt by him. I know that he didn't recognize me because he pushed me to the floor I think that he was protecting me. Then he yelled Incoming, jumped up and yelled fall back and rally then he passed out."

Esposito looked at rick for a moment and said; "Yeah that's one phase of PTSD a flashback. And they affect different people differently and sometimes the same person differently each time. Espo leaned down and checked Rick's pulse and breathing. I've seen this before. Sometimes they just sleep it off, sometimes they have nightmares but whatever somebody needs to be with him when he wakes up. Espo walked back out to the living room and looked at Rick's coat.

He turned around. His eyes wide he said; "Holy crap Kate do you know who this guy is?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Of course I know who he is. He's Richard Rodgers. I've known him since I was ten years old." Espo was obviously talking about something else.

"That's not what I meant Kate. I still have friends on the teams. This guy's something of a legend even among us. They say he really takes care of his men but he's a stone bad-ass in action."

Kate narrowed her eyes at Espo. "And you think that's a good thing? That's probably what caused the problem. Even the toughest men have limits which they can't go beyond." Espo shook his head. "I'm sorry Kate I didn't mean it like it sounded. I was Special Forces too. I wish I'd had a commander as good as he is half my team wouldn't have been wiped out."

Lanie looked at Espo. "Javi, go get a coffee and relax. Kate and I will handle this." Kate spoke up. "Javi there's some beer in the fridge if you'd rather have that." Espo smiled.

"Thanks Kate I think I will. Coffee will keep me awake." Espo closed the bedroom door as he left. Lanie opened her medical kit and took out a syringe and an alcohol swab.

"I keep one of these with me in case of something just like this. It's a light sedative that will keep him out for about eight hours without nightmares." Lanie injected Rick and put the syringe back into the bag." Then Lanie looked Kate straight in the eyes, grinned and said;

"So is this the same Richard Rodgers you were telling me about those nights you were crying in your beer? Dish girlfriend." Kate blushed and hung her head for a moment then looked up.

"Yes it is and I've finally got my chance and I will tell you all about it but not tonight. Help me get him undressed and under the covers." The two women pulled Ricks boots and socks off and then Kate untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. After removing his shirt Kate lifted his hips and Lanie slid his trousers off. Kate neatly folded his shirt and trousers and placed them on a chair. She then pulled his sweat soaked t-shirt over his head revealing his torso. She gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Oh my God Babe what did they do to you? You warned me but I didn't believe you."

Lanie was as equally shocked. She had seen numerous gunshot and stab wounds in the ER but nothing like this. There was the puckered circular scar of a bullet wound low on his right side and two more close together on his upper right pectoral muscle. Those would have been sucking chest wounds. His right side was peppered from the waist band of his boxers to his armpit with shrapnel scars. There was an ugly burn scar across his abdomen and the knife scar on his face.

They pulled the covers over him then Kate said; "Thank you so much Lanie I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

Lanie smirked. "I'll think of something girlfriend. Just call me later and tell me how he's doing. Good night Kate."

As soon as Kate heard the front door close she stripped to her panties and bra made a quick trip to the bathroom and then crawled into bed and snuggled up against Rick.

"Well Babe, she whispered, this isn't how I imagined my first time in bed with you but I'll take it."

She awoke seven hours later to find him still peacefully sleeping. She smiled as she realized how good she felt snuggled up against him. She'd thrown one leg across his and she lay partly across his torso. She only wished that he'd been conscious when he got into her bed and that this snuggle had been post coital. _That will come my love I swear it will and not too long from now. Tonight? Maybe. Am I moving too fast on this? Not on my life! If you snooze you lose and I've already lost ten years._

She reluctantly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. From there she went to make coffee and then crawled back into bed and snuggles in. It's only a few minutes later that she feels him stirring. He's awakening slowly and Kate's thankful for that. Without the sedative he would probably awakened quickly which could cause problems.

Rick awakes to feel a warm body pressed against him, a soft hand slowly caressing his chest, the scent of cherries and another subtle perfume in the air. He opens his eyes and finds himself staring into a pair of lovely hazel ones. A soft, sweet smile spreads over her face and she gently kisses him. "Good morning my love." She whispers. He sits up, a look of surprise maybe consternation on his face. "Kate, what?" He stares at her noting that she's wearing only her bra and panties and he's got nothing but boxers on. She laughs at the look on his face and says; "Don't worry, nothing happened last night. Not that I didn't want it to but you were out of it."

He looks chagrinned. "I didn't think I had that much to drink last night. Drunk or sober I'd never forget getting into bed with you."

She smiled to reassure him. "You weren't drunk last night you had a PTSD episode and passed out. A doctor friend of mine gave you a light sedative to help you sleep through the night."

Rick passed a hand over his face. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Kate and ashamed. You didn't need to see that. You should have had me taken away." For the first time in his life he got a display of Kate's temper.

"Had you taken away, had you taken away? Just wait a damn minute Richard Rodgers do you think I give a damn about your super macho image? PTSD is a medical condition. Not something you can control at will and you weren't even close to being violent. Do you think so little of me that you think I'd let the man I love be put in the care of strangers when I can do it myself?

Get this straight Richard Alexander Rodgers, what happened last night was not weakness! It doesn't diminish you in my eyes. I love you. All of you, including all the scars, idiosyncrasies, conceits and foolishness. I lost you once. I've got you back and I won't let you go again!"

Rick was speechless, something quite rare for him. Kate was still glaring at him.

"Do you understand me?" She demanded. Wide eyed Rick was still not saying anything. She raised an eyebrow. "Well?" "Yes I understand you Kate. I love you too." Suddenly he started to laugh. She glared even harder. "What's so funny bud?" He stopped laughing and grinned.

"It's kind of hard to process your anger when I'm sitting in your bed with you half naked."

She chuckled at that then said. "I concede your point but nonetheless you had better take it seriously. I meant every single word. I'd also be willing to bet that you haven't seen a therapist about the PTSD. That _will _change. Now you go take a shower while I cook breakfast. There's one of my Dad's robes in the closet. After breakfast I'm going to shower and then you wait here while I go to your apartment and pick up some clothes for you. You promised me the whole day with you and I'm not letting you out of it."

He nodded and said; "But what about your daughter, won't she miss you? You could bring her along." Kate smiled.

"Not for one day, she'll be thrilled to spend the day with Nana and Papa. That's another point for you Rick. Not one of my previous guys whether dates or more have ever worried about Lisa unless it was a way to avoid her. I love the fact that you'd be willing to include her but we have a lot to do and a lot to talk about it needs concentration."

Kate began preparing a good breakfast. Scrambled eggs with cheese and peppers, bacon and sausage, toast, coffee and orange juice. She called rick to the table and as he walked into the kitchen she caught her breath as she imagined this scene repeating itself many times in a future home of their own.

Her father's robe was slightly small for him, stretched tight across his massive frame and Kate blushed as she thought of Rick taking her right here in the Kitchen. She managed to get her thoughts under control as they enjoyed breakfast in a comfortable silence,

She called her mom and explained the situation and her intentions for the day and the evening. Johanna assured her that everything was fine with Lisa and quietly encouraged Kate.

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Five: Sunday Solace**

Kate showered and then took care with her hair and make- up (She didn't need much). She arranged her hair so that it framed her face then pulled it together at the base of her neck holding it together with an elastic band and bringing the fall forward over her shoulder. She chose a pair of lavender skinny jeans, a soft, flirty purple blouse and suede ankle boots. Her work day image was hard edged professional, dark skirts and jackets or pants suits with severe white or gray blouses and black heels or boots. Today she was going for just the opposite. Soft colors, feminine and flirty.

She was planning a man-trap, but with only one man as the prey. She was the predator. Of course it was a loving predation. She would nurture her prey all the days of her life. She paused, giggling at a mental image of her in judges robes sentencing Rick to life without parole in her custody.

Rick was standing when she came out of the bedroom and said; "Kate you don't need to get my clothes and bring them back here, I'm perfectly capable of putting my uniform on and getting my own clothes. I am a grown man you know."

She raised her eyebrows and said; "Really? How are you going to get there without your wallet or get in without your keys? I have them in my purse. You're going to stay here and rest until I get back. I don't want anything to happen to you. After I get back we can go shopping and talk. Please Rick, humor me in this. I promise that I won't snoop in your loft I'll just get some clothes and come back. I just want you to rest a little more. _Because I'm going to wear you out tonight._

He smiles and agrees, his blue eyes lighting up with the knowledge that she truly means everything she said and if this little thing pleases her, he'll relax a little and wait for her. "I'll be quick." she promises, kisses him and literally runs out the door. He suddenly remembers to call the doorman to his building and clear her in. She's surprised when she enters his bedroom and checks the closet. The born and raised New Yorker had gone country on her. The boots he'd mentioned were black snakeskin western boots. She grabbed a pair of black Levi's, a black western shirt and t-shirt, underwear, socks and the boots. What was his fascination with black? She wondered. As she turned to leave she noticed a framed photograph on his night stand.

Her throat tightened and tears came to her eyes, happy tears. The photo was of her at her sixteenth birthday party, smiling at the photographer. _All these years, he never really left me behind. Oh Rick why did you wait so long? Well, no more waiting not one more day. Tonight my love, tonight. _On the way back she thought about the group that had approached Rick at the party and she stopped and bought a baseball cap and a pair of mirror lensed Aviator style sun glasses.

Checking her watch she noted that she'd been gone just under an hour so she sped back to her apartment, not willing to spend more time away from him than she had to.

"Rick where are you?" She called out as she walked through the door, not seeing him on the couch as expected. "I'm soaking in the tub." He replied. She put his clothes on her bed then boldly walked into the bathroom, admiring what she could see above the edge.

Teasingly she wolf whistled then laughed at his raised eyebrow. "Hey, you guys do it all the time why can't we girls? Seriously, why are you soaking in the tub?

He grimaced. "I think I pulled a muscle last night or at least slept wrong." "Where?" She asked. "What part of me is under water?" She started to laugh then stopped and glared at him." "Oh no you don't, Richard Alexander Rodgers you're not getting out of dancing with me that easily. Get your butt out of that tub and go lie down on the bed. There's fresh underwear on the bed. Put on the briefs and nothing else. I've got some very good ointment." He stared at her for a moment.

She intensified the glare. "I thought that you had to learn to take orders before you could give them Captain Rodgers. In my house I'm the general. Then she giggled. When it's our house you can be the general." Rick grinned at her assumption then said; "Give me a minute to dry off and I'll obey your command." She giggled again. "What no show? I'm disappointed in my big bad soldier." She turned and walked out of the room adding an extra sway to her hips as she did.

She waited a couple of minutes then picked up the tube of ointment and went into the bedroom. He was lying face down on the bed, as she requested wearing only his briefs. Her breath caught and she let out a quiet sob. She hadn't seen his back last night and was horrified at more shrapnel scars going from his hip to his shoulder but the one that really scared her was the single jagged scar less than a quarter inch from his spine.

She knelt on the bed then lay beside him pressing her lips to that one scar. "No more baby, no damn more! No more putting your life on the line. No more Army, no more scars. Ten years without you. Ten years of needing you. I've got you back and you've got me. I won't risk losing you again. Do you hear me Richard Rodgers? You are mine. Not the Army's, not the fan girl's not any other woman alive. I have loved you since I was ten years old and that is never going to change. Now roll over and look at me." He did and was looking into two eyes wet with tears but filled with utter conviction. "Can you see the truth Rick; can you give that same truth to me?"

Rick sat up and took her in his arms. "Yes Kate, I can see the truth and I say those things back to you. It took me too long to realize it. And in the early years in Special forces I got caught in the adrenaline rush and then got to the point that for a while all I could see was my mission and my men. And then when I realized how much I loved you I thought that it was too late. That you'd found a good man and were happy. I even pictured you with a child. I thought that I'd done too much damage. Yesterday was a miracle. Yes I love you with all that I am. I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives. But I need time to make amends to you. I…" she cut him off. "No Rick you don't. All the amends were made the moment you said you love me. Yes we will need time to adjust to the changes in our lives. And Lisa will need time to know you. But we're not going to spend that time apart. We'll adjust together. Starting right now!" She leaned into him and captured his mouth in a searing kiss, swiping her tongue over his lips until he opened his mouth to her.

_I'm not waiting till tonight. I'm not waiting one minute longer. He's mine. I need him and I want him right now._ She locked him to her with one hand on the nape of his neck and unbuttoned her blouse with the other.

She released him to slide her blouse off then pulled him back in to resume her assault on his mouth. He returned her kisses, igniting a fire in her belly. But he pulled away. She made a frustrated mewl. "Kate, look at me, are you sure you want this? It's so soon, I won't hurt you."

The look on her face was one of pure frustration. "Damn it Rick, you're hurting me right now. Do I look unsure; do I look like I'm afraid of this? I've wanted this for so long, so much, you can't deny me now." He looked deep into her eyes, eyes that were demanding and pleading at the same time. He looked a moment more then pulled her in and sought her mouth as eagerly as she'd sought his a moment before. Her mouth was warm and sweet, tasting of coffee and mint and a taste that was uniquely her. She moaned softly as he transferred his kisses to the slim elegant column of her neck, paying special attention to her pulse point. She began to breathe rapidly as he unclasped her bra and she guided his mouth to where she wanted it.

He unbuttoned her jeans, sliding the zipper down. She wriggled franticly to get out of them as he helped, sliding the down her legs, taking her panties with them. Her whole body arched into his touch. She had never been ready so quickly. "Now Rick, please, take me now, I can't wait any longer." It wasn't the first time for either of them, obviously but it was the first time for _them._

It should have been awkward, a little hesitant and quickly over. It wasn't any of those things. It was slow, it was loving and it took her higher than she'd ever been before. Both Tom and Josh had been wham bam thank you ma'am types, rolling off her as soon as they were done.

Rick rolled off her than pulled her on top of him, stroking her back as she came down off her high. She nuzzled into his neck as her breathing slowed, feeling almost boneless. Always before, even with someone she'd been with for a while there was vulnerability, an anxiety in the aftermath. Here there was an afterglow. She felt completely safe, protected and right where she was meant to be, where _they _were meant to be.

"That was amazing Kate, he whispered "It has never been like that before, not with anybody."

She laughed softly. "For me either Rick but somehow I knew it would be. I've always known. I just realized that while I've had good sex before and I thought that I was making love but I was wrong. I've never been making love. Not until now. _We _just made love. And I swear by all that's holy I will never let you go. Not after this. We may not have said any vows yet but I know that I just felt our souls unite, not just our flesh." He continued to caress her felt her almost melt into him. "I know Kate, I would not have believed it if I had been told that we would experience what we just did. We still have a lot to talk about; a lot to resolve but you are it for me. Never doubt that." Her spirit soared at his next words. Soon Sweetheart we will be a family, you, me and Lisa."

Kate sat up and then stood, pulling him to his feet. "Come on we need to shower and then get going. We still have a lot to do today and just because we already made love doesn't mean that you get out of our date tonight."

She dresses in the same clothes and admires him as he puts on the cap and sunglasses. Oh he looks good in all black better than Johnny Cash, a cowboy James Bond. They exit the apartment and she loves looking at him. Tall and lithe, powerful, the scar makes him look dangerous. He is dangerous, she knows that, but not to her, never to her. She feels secure, safe walking at his side yet freer than she's ever been.

Their path forward to their forever will not be easy but she is absolutely sure that they will get there. He still has issues from their past, so does she. He has endured stresses she will never understand, his scars are more than physical and they will be difficult to deal with but she will see him through them.

She has her emotional scars. He was responsible for some of them, Will Sorensen for more. Just as she will help him deal with his scars he will help her with hers. She has a sudden revelation. If Lisa warms to him and accepts him as Daddy every scar that Sorensen left will fade away.

They get to her car and Rick is surprised. It's a deep green Jaguar F type S a true sports car. He expected something like a Mercedes or Lexus sports sedan but not a Jag. It still had dealer's plates on it. "Wow Kate. This is a great car but I expected something a little more conservative."

She raised an eyebrow, a little annoyed "You mean a little more sedate don't you? Oh, that's right. You weren't here for the Rebel Becks phase were you?" He could hear some of the old hurt and anger in her voice. Yes they still had some issues to work out. She slammed the shifter into drive and squalled the tires as she pulled out. She drove hard for a few minutes letting her anger bleed away. She stopped for a red light and glanced over and cringed at the consternation on his face. She snaked out a hand and touched him. The muscles in his arm were rigid, the jaw line set. "Oh God, Rick I'm sorry I didn't mean that it just slipped out."

She had forgotten how athletic he was. Before she could say anything else he vaulted over the side of the car without opening the door and took off down the sidewalk at a fast pace. She sat there in shock for a moment. _Oh God, NO! Me and my damn big mouth. What have I done? I've got to fix this right now!" _ A horn blared behind her and she pulled the car to the curb, grabbed her purse and keys and jumped out of the car. He was already half a block away. Even with the healing injury to his leg, those long strides covered a lot of ground quickly. She ran after him thankful for her daily runs. She ran around him and turned and stopped right in front of him. He would have to stop or knock her down. There was no way that her slight frame could stop over two hundred pounds of solid muscle.

He stopped and looked down at her, confusion in his eyes. "Damn it Rick you can't run away from me. Not after this morning." "You were right Kate. I wasn't there. I hurt you Kate. I'm no good for you." Her tears were flowing again. "No good for me? You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Hurt me? Yes you did, a lot. But if you leave me now, it's a hurt I'll never get over. You started to heal that old hurt already. Sometimes I'm just a stupid girl and say things I don't mean to say. You're going to have to learn to deal with that, because as I said, I'm never going to let you go. Because I'll chase you down and bring you back every time you try to leave."

His eyes cleared and a wry grin appeared. "You Miss ADA a stalker? I'm shocked!"

She smiled up at him, glad for the banter. "Not a stalker, Babe I'm a huntress and you're my prey, my eternal prey. Now get your ass back into my car!" She grabbed his hand, making absolutely sure that he would follow her and walked back to the Jag. Once they were seated Kate took Rick's hand again and looking into his eyes she said; "Babe I know we still have issues and I know you feel guilty. I heard you, remember? But there's enough guilt to go around it's not all on you. What if I'd told you I loved you before you got together with Kyra or had the guts to talk to you afterward instead of hiding? What if I'd tried to find you instead wallowing? My dad has his share of guilt for the things he said to you.

My mother could have tried to talk to Martha but she didn't and Martha shares a little bit. She didn't have to sell the house. So it's not all on you. But we have to work it out because I can't lose you again. I won't. There is one more thing that I have to get off of my chest. Something you said to Martha that scared me and made me madder than hell! Your mother asked you if three chances to get killed weren't enough and you said it hasn't worked yet.

Damn it Rick you can't think like that anymore. I won't let you. If you get yourself killed it will kill me too. Oh, not physically but my spirit will die. I gave my heart to you a long time ago. I can't give it to anyone else."

Rick sighed. "I'm so sorry Kate I never looked at my life like that before. I never thought that anyone needed me outside of my command. All that I said to you is true; I just panicked a few minutes ago. I promise you we'll work this out." She leaned over in her seat as did he. They shared a sweet reaffirming kiss. Kate took a wet-wipe out of her purse and cleaned her face of the tear tracks then spent a few minutes repairing her make-up.

Kate looked at her watch. After all that had happened it was only eleven. She put the car in gear and pulled into the street. "First stop Jackson Kelly's we're outfitting you head to toe so that every girl out there is going to want to steal my man and be frustrated that she can't."

The exclusive men's store had their own valet parking. Kate looked the young attendant in the eye and said; "I know exactly how many miles are on the odometer." They entered the store and a fashionably dressed young man came up to them. It was obvious that he was checking Rick out rather than Kate "How may I be of service?" He asked.

Kate smiled and took great pleasure in popping the man's balloon. "My boyfriend and I are going out tonight and I'd like something that says bold yet refined. Can you help us with that?"

"You have come to the right place, I assure you. No one in New York does it as well as we can." Kate was sure that her credit card was going to take a major hit but she didn't care. The man brought out several sport coats for Rick to try on. He was amused at hoe Kate fussed over each one until she chose a deep wine wool-silk blend sport coat. Followed by navy-blue wool slacks.

She fussed again over the shirt finally choosing a blue silk shirt just a shade lighter than the slacks and a burgundy tie and matching pocket square. Finishing the whole outfit with a pair of black dress boots. Kate wouldn't let him see the bill.

"Can you have the trousers hemmed and everything ready by four this afternoon?"

"Of course Ms. Beckett."

She took his hand as they left the store. Smiling up at him, her eyes dancing with enjoyment. "Picnic time in the park." She said. She'd called ahead to a specialty deli she knew and they had a picnic basket ready for her. She drove to a secluded park. She took a blanket out of the trunk and spread it under an Elm tree. Unloading the basket she served them both then snuggled against him as they ate and sipped wine. Then they talked. Resolving some of the issues between them. Others could only be resolved by time but they knew, without a doubt that they were ready to move forward together.

As they were starting to leave the park, Kate found out just how dangerous Rick really was. Three gangbangers wearing hoodies were approaching them. One had a large knife in his hand.

"Hey white boy, just give us your wallet and sit there and watch while we play with ya bitch and maybe we let you live." Kate had never seen a man move as fast as Rick. The smirk left the leaders face as his wrist was grabbed and his arm twisted back and his elbow shattered by a hand strike. His howl of pain was cut off sharply by strike to his jaw which shattered it and rendered him unconscious.

The second punk was pulling a pistol out of his waist band when a boot impacted his testicles. He screamed and dropped the gun, clutching his injured parts. He rolled around on the ground until he was knocked out. The third, a short scrawny teen turned to run but Kate tackled him.

"Going to rape me were you, you sorry piece of crap? I don't think so. She struck his nose with the heel of her hand, breaking it. He screamed and tried to cover his face with his hands. Rick hauled him to his feet and slammed a massive fist into his jaw. All three were wearing hoodies and sweat shirts. Kate and Rick took the draw strings from them and bound their hands behind their backs.

Kate got out her smart phone and called the police. "This is assistant district attorney Katherine Beckett. My boyfriend and I have been the victims of an attempted robbery and attempted sexual assault. All three assailants have been subdued and we are awaiting the arrival of patrol officers." She gave the location and was surprised when her friends detectives Ryan and Esposito showed up within five minutes of the patrol officers.

The lead officer was staring at the three assailants. "Holy crap, they look like a wall fell on them." He said. "Not a wall, Kate quipped. More like a Castle." Esposito waited until Rick is occupied with one of the officers then he sidled up to Kate and whispers; "I told you that he's a bad ass."

When they finished their statements they agreed that they would come into the station and sign the formal statements tomorrow. They picked up his clothes and she drove him to his loft so he could get ready for their date. He called and told her that he would pick her up for the date at eight instead of her picking him up at nine. She happily agreed.

One of Rick's passions was cars, mostly classic "Detroit Iron". He had a 1955 Thunderbird, a 1957 Chevy Nomad, a 1963 Corvette Stingray, a 1969 Chevy El Camino and a 1971 Ford Mach I. His favorite car was not a classic. It was a 2013 Dodge Viper. He kept a Jeep Wrangler at Fort Lewis.

After Kate dropped him off at his loft she went to her parent's house and spent an hour with Lisa. The little girl ran into her mother's arms. "Kiss Mommy." Kate laughed and kissed her daughter.

"Lisa, Mommy will be busy tonight would you mind staying with Granma and Poppa tonight?" "No Mommy Poppa is fun." "And I'm not?" Johanna said. Lisa smiled. You're fun too Granma." Then Lisa surprised everyone. "Mommy, the man was hurt, is he okay?" "Yes Honey he's okay." Lisa cocked her head. "Who is he Mommy?" "He's Mommy's friend from a long time ago." Kate was often surprised by her little girl. Though only a little over two her speech and thought processes were that of a four year old. Lisa processed that information then asked; "Is he a nice man Mommy?" Kate got a dreamy look on her face. "He's a very nice man Lisa."

Kate, Jim and Johanna were all floored by her next question. "Would he like me Mommy, would he like to be my daddy?"

Kate hugged Lisa. "Why are you asking that Honey?" the little girl snuggled into her mother's embrace. "All my friends have a daddy, you and Aunty Nat have a daddy but I don't have a daddy." That brought tears to both Kate's and Johanna's eyes. Jim knelt down by his two girls.

"But you have me, Lisa." Lisa looked so sad at that moment. "You're my Poppa, I love you Poppa but I want a daddy. Although this moment was heartbreaking for Kate she remembered what Rick had said this morning. _Well my little one maybe your wish is going to come true very soon._ Aloud she said; "My friend's name is Rick would you like to meet him?"

Lisa's eyes lit up. "Can I Mommy, when?" "Maybe tomorrow Lisa, we'll see." Johanna already had a strong feeling where this relationship was heading. Even as new as it was she'd heard them both express their love in no uncertain terms.

She decided to help it along. "Invite Rick to dinner, here tomorrow, Kate. It will give me an excuse to make a pot roast and a batch of sugar cookies."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Six: Dates and Daughters**

Kate was waiting eagerly for Rick to show up. She cherished her independence but loved how neatly Rick had turned the date around to a more traditional style. She was still paying for it, just let him try to talk her out of that. She laughed at herself. Here she was a grown woman and she was as giddy as a teen-ager on her first date. Even though she was certain of how the evening would end she couldn't quell the growing excitement and really didn't want to. She checked herself one last time in the mirror. She was going for sexy but elegant. The dress matched the color of Rick's sports coat almost exactly. Silk, it hugged her slender body, the slightly flared skirt ending a couple of inches above her knees, displaying her legs perfectly. The spaghetti straps left her shoulders mostly bare and the cut of the bodice displayed just a hint of cleavage. Her hair was up, showing off her slim, elegant neck. She fully expected to end up in Rick's bed tonight so she'd made a quick trip to Victoria's Secret for a lacy push-up bra, matching panties and stockings. She'd also bought a negligee. She put her wallet in a clutch and packed a small bag with the negligee, toiletries and fresh underwear. Precisely at eight o'clock her doorbell rang. She opened the door. Rick stood there, smiling a bouquet of red roses in his hands. She kissed him, took the roses and put them in a vase. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling and said; "Thank you Rick these are lovely."

He gently took her hand. "They may be lovely, Kate but you are stunning." She blushed and said: "Shall we go? Our reservations are at eight-thirty." She picked up her coat and they went down to his car. She had an appreciation for high performance cars and stood for a moment staring at the Viper. "A Viper SRT, wow Rick can I drive it?"

"Not tonight Sweetheart, tonight I'll be doing all the _driving." _Kate blushed again but giggled at the innuendo. "I'll bet you will!" She's still giggling as he fires up the big V-10 and roars out into the street. He's not reckless, the street is clear_; _she's pressed back into the glove leather seat, thrilled by the brief burst of power. He backs off the gas, grinning at the delighted expression on her face. Just for a moment she's thrust back into the world of Rebel Becks and night speed runs.

She dreams, briefly of a future night when this car is as much hers as his and she can be at the wheel with him beside her, the warm summer wind blowing through her hair. She glances over at him noting the slight smile on his face and the sure way that he controls the powerful car. Kate can't quite believe herself right now. She's fantasizing. The scar on his face gives him a feral look in the dim glow of the instruments. He could be James Bond and she a Bond girl. They're on a mission for Her Majesty's secret service, in New York.

Or perhaps he's Bruce Wayne and she's Barbara Gordon out to save Gotham. She giggles again, she is being silly and she knows it but it's liberating. She remembers the love of science fiction and super heroes he had as a teen and knows that he still has a vivid imagination or he couldn't write his novels. Just being with him allows her to fantasize and he won't judge her for it.

She never could have had that with any of the other men she'd been with. It's only been two days but oh how she loves him. She'd loved him for years, it was true but he was here and her love can blossom. She's almost but not quite sad when they arrive at the restaurant she has chosen. It's a small but excellent French restaurant in the provincial style. The food is delicious and the service excellent without the arrogance and supercilious attitude of most of the upscale French restaurants. The restaurant doesn't have valet parking but it does have a parking lot of its' own.

The place is full but their reserved table is waiting for them. The owner himself escorts them to their table. He knows Kate well as like Giovanni's she has been coming here for years, with her parents. She never brought Josh or Tom here.

"Mademoiselle Beckett it is so good to see you. It has been some time, much too long."

"Good evening Maurice, it is good to see you too. Rick this wonderful man is Maurice Lavelle an old friend of the family. We have been coming here for years. He and his wife Chantelle are the owners." Kate was looking at Rick, her face beaming then she turned back to Maurice. "Maurice I would like you to meet my boyfriend; Richard Rodgers." Maurice shook Rick's hand.

"I am pleased to meet you Monsieur Rodgers. Mademoiselle Beckett has never brought a young man here before, we are honored. He turned back to Kate. I must get Chantelle, she will be so pleased." He led them to a table. "I shall be right back."

He returned to the table with a matronly looking woman who once had considerable beauty and still retained most of it. She smiled and kissed Kate's cheek. "Kate, little dove, welcome, we have missed you. Maurice tells me that you have brought us a young man to meet."

Rick stood. "Richard Rodgers, Madam Lavelle, I am honored to meet a friend of Kate's, especially a beautiful one." The phrase was in French and rolled easily off Rick's tongue."

Chantelle's eyebrows rose. She looked at Kate and said; "Your young man is American is he not, little dove? He speaks like a Parisian." Kate's eyebrows rose as well. She didn't know that Rick spoke French. Rick laughed. "I am indeed an American, Madam Lavelle. Captain Richard Rodgers, United States Army. I learned French at the Army language school; our instructor was born and raised in Paris."

Maurice broke in. "So our little dove has chosen a great hawk for her mate. I knew that you were a soldier the minute I saw you. Only a soldier carries himself as you do, Captain. I know I was one a long time ago. Chantelle, sit with our guests while I get a bottle of wine." Maurice returned with a bottle of wine and four glasses. He handed the glasses around then poured the wine.

He raised his glass. "To you, our little dove and you, her hawk may you find happiness together." They drank and then Maurice took their orders to the kitchen personally. Chantelle smiled and said; "You must forgive Maurice Captain Rodgers, he is over dramatic but Kate is very special to us. She and her parents have been coming here for many years and we had no children of our own. As Maurice said; Kate has never brought a young man to meet us before."

She smiled, stood and kissed Kate's cheek. "I must get back to work. Please come in more often Mon Cherie." Kate's eyes were sparkling as she looked into Rick's and a lovely smile graced her face. "They are a little eccentric but they are wonderful people, very special to me. They're telling the truth, I never brought another guy to meet them, not even Will and I almost married him." _I am going to marry you._

Their meal came. Simple but delicious they took turns, each feeding the other small pieces of their dishes. Rick had ordered Veal au provincial and Kate, chicken in wine sauce. Kate chose chocolate mousse for desert and Rick opted for a peach torte. Kate paid for the meal, over Maurice's protests and Rick left a generous tip. From the restaurant they drove to The _Club Noir_ a nightclub that featured music and dancing with a forties and fifties theme. Kate wanted the dancing to be slow, intimate dances with his arms around her. To top it off one of her friends from college sang at the club. They made a striking couple as they walked through the club, receiving admiring and envious glances from both men and women.

They found a table and sat, a waitress appeared instantly to take their drink orders. Kate didn't like, at all, the looks she was giving Rick as she took the orders. "Would you like to dance Kate?" Rick asked. "Of course I would, she replied isn't that why we came here?" He stood and led her to the dance floor. The first song they danced to was _Some Enchanted Evening. _Kate melted into Rick's arms, closing her eyes letting the music flow through her, totally trusting in him. Their bodies moved as one. _What an appropriate song for our first dance. It feels so right in his arms. I was born for him. I am completely enchanted. I think he is too." _As if the band leader could read her thoughts the next song was _Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered. _When the band took a break, Kate went to the lady's room then went to find her friend and make a special request.

She was close enough to their table that she could hear the busty blonde as she leaned over Rick. "Hey handsome are you with anyone tonight? I could use a little company." Rick hadn't noticed the blonde approach, as his eyes were fixed on Kate as she crossed the floor. Rick looked up in surprise. Before he could say anything, Kate was at the table. She gave the blonde her best glare.

"He's with me and I'm not in the mood to share." The blonde took one look at Kate's expression and took off in a hurry. Rick smiled up at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He'd never had that happen before, a woman care enough about him to be jealous or protective of her interests. There was no amusement in Kate's eyes, they were stormy. She was even fuming a bit.

"How dare she try that, damn her, I wasn't gone that long." Rick chuckled at her statement.

She transferred her glare to him. "It's not funny Rick, not even a little bit. You're mine now, forever mine. I lost you once because I didn't speak up in time or fight for you. That will never happen again."

The MC took the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen for your listening pleasure _Club Noir_ isproud to present Miss Rachael Townsend bringing her own unique style to the beloved classics of the big band era and the debut of rock and roll." Rachael came on stage. She was a striking brunette wearing a classic evening gown in the style of the late forties. She smiled at the audience.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Although I do have a set of songs I usually do I welcome requests from you. Therefore my opening number is one of my favorites and it is a request from Kate for Rick. _I only have eyes for you. _She began singing in a throaty contralto; _My love must be a kind of blind love I can't see anyone but you_…Rick was mesmerized as Kate pulled him to his feet and onto the dance floor. The Kate he remembered would never have been this bold. Dancing with both arms around his neck Kate pulled him to her and kissed him. It was not only that she wanted to kiss him, along with the song it was her statement of possession, one that she would not allow to be disputed. After her first set was over Rachael came over to Kate and Rick's table. She smiled at both of them and said; "So you're Rick, the one that got away and broke Katie's heart. I see that she reeled you back in. Good job Katie." Kate blushed and Rick raised one eyebrow. "Rather outspoken aren't you Ms. Townsend?" That didn't faze Rachael at all. "Always have been, Rick. Just ask Katie. I'm glad to see that you finally got your head out of your ass and came back to Katie. Then she leaned over and whispered into Kate's ear. "Nail him down this time girl."

They danced a few more dances, almost in a world of their own. A couple of guys tried to get Kate to dance with them but she had absolutely no desire to do so. She politely refused the first one, not so politely the second. She was getting more aroused each time they danced, as was he. Ending a dance, she whispered; "Take me home Rick, I have another kind of romantic activity in mind." Rick had drunk only one glass of wine at dinner and limited himself to one drink at the club. He had to drive and he was taking no chances with Kate in the car.

He started to take the route to her apartment but she squeezed his hand, shaking her head she said; "Your loft, Babe." The significance of those words with "take me home" eased a decade old ache in his heart, one that none of the many women he had known could soothe. She seemed to know what he was thinking because she said; "My apartment is just a place I rent. My home is where you are."

In the loft, Rick asked; "Would you like a glass of wine or something stronger?" She shook her head. "I don't want anything to drink, it's wasting time." She led him into his bedroom and said; "Take off your coat and tie and sit on the bed. Do you have an IPod dock?" He nodded and showed it where it was. She took her IPod into the dock and selected a song from the list and started dancing. She was going to do something she'd always wanted to do for her man but had never felt secure enough to do so. The sensuous music wove a spell in the room and Kate began a slow striptease, turning herself on as much as she was him.

When she was down to her panties she moved to the bed. Sitting on Rick's lap she started unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed him, her mouth hot and eager on his. She stopped kissing him long enough to remove his shirt and impatiently pull his t-shirt over his head. Then she was back to kissing him, guiding his hands to her breasts. Kissing down his neck she suddenly fastened on his pulse point, biting and sucking at the same time. He let out a surprised yelp.

"What the hell, Kate?" She grinned very salaciously. "Just marking my territory, want to return the favor?" She moaned as he did, writhing in his lap then sliding off so she could reach his belt buckle, unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks. She pushed the slacks off him taking his boxers with them. Her panties followed. That night she experienced something she never had before, a skilled and patient lover that made love to her three times before the dawn.

She awoke deliciously sore but she wouldn't trade that soreness for anything in the world. Stretching luxuriously she looked over at the man sleeping next to her. She stared at him for a few minutes. He seemed to sense it, awakening to gaze back at her. She smiled and kissed him. "Good morning my love." He smiled back pulling her down for another kiss.

"I could get used to this, he said. Waking up with a beautiful, naked woman in my bed every morning." She put on a fake pout. "A beautiful naked woman?" He grinned. _ONE_ beautiful naked woman. I believe her name is Kate." That earned him another kiss that went on long enough to leave them breathless.

She sat up, the sheet falling away, exposing her upper body. She grinned as he admired her. She got out of bed and walked, naked and unashamed to retrieve her phone. She called her office and said that she was taking a personal day then grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom.

While Kate was showering Rick headed to the kitchen to make coffee. That at least he had in stock. Kate was quick in the bathroom. She needed minimal make-up. Just a touch of lip gloss and eye shadow. Her mascara was still good from last night. She put on her panties, bra and the negligee and padded, barefoot into the kitchen. Rick looked at her and grinned.

"What did I do to get lucky enough to have such a gorgeous woman sauntering in to my kitchen in the morning? I made coffee and I've ordered breakfast catered. I'll just take a quick shower before it gets here." Rick took off for the bathroom and Kate poured herself a cup of coffee, sipping it thankfully.

Rick was equally quick in the bathroom, emerging ready for the day in class b uniform. Service blue trousers and a short sleeve white uniform shirt. Kate raised an eyebrow, clearly unhappy with the uniform. "Why are you in uniform Rick?"

"We have that appointment with Liz at her studio. While you're doing that I have a short meeting with the movie people for a couple of publicity shots. Then we'll go for a late lunch."

Kate sighed. She didn't like how the uniform reminded her of how close she had been to losing him forever and she wouldn't have even have known had it happened. Actually it wasn't the uniform itself it was that purple and white ribbon with two oak leaf clusters on it.

"If you don't mind, can we skip the late lunch? Mom wants you to come to dinner tonight."

Rick nodded his agreement just as the doorbell rang. The deliveryman was there with breakfast. They ate breakfast quietly then Kate went to put her dress back on. They drove to her apartment so she could change. As they got into his car she said; "You know I really didn't want to put this dress on , I wanted you to take that negligee off me." He reached out and caressed her thigh.

"Believe me, I wanted to but we have a lot to do today. But there's always tonight."

She huffed. "Don't be too sure of that. I'm not very happy right now." _Oh who am I kidding he is so going to get lucky tonight. We've wasted way too many nights as it is."_

Teasing him as she slipped her dress off, she changed into a light gray skirt and green blouse topping it with lighter green blazer. At the studio, they were ushered directly in. A blonde woman about Rick's age came out of the office. She had the looks and poise of a fashion model but Kate instantly recognized her. She stopped and stared at Rick.

"Oh my God, Rick. You kept in touch over the years but you never told me you're a soldier and a Green Beret at that!" Rick smirked. "I'm a soldier Liz, a green beret is a hat."

Liz Ravenscroft laughed. "Still a smart ass I see, that at least hasn't changed. You must be Kate. I'm Liz Ravenscroft. I swear Rick must have bent my ear for an hour about you. I must say that I'm amazed. I didn't think anybody could tame "Wild Ricky." She shook Kate's hand.

Kate gave Rick a speculative look. "Wild Ricky what's that about?" It was Liz' turn to smirk. "Oh I see you haven't heard about Rick's college days, the nickname was well deserved. Oh he never did anything illegal but his apartment was party central for a while and a couple of pranks he pulled were pretty hair-raising."

"Rick said you need a gown and you need it by Friday but didn't tell me why."

Kate blushed then smiled and said; "Rick's taking me to the premier of _Hawk's Nest_ we'll actually be on the red carpet." Liz' eyes widened and she took a good long look at Kate.

"I made the dress for the female lead in that movie. You could be her double!" Then the truth hit her. "I was told that the script for the movie and the book it was taken from were both written by a serving officer. That's you isn't it Rick? You're Richard Castle! Oh this is just too good to pass up. Vanessa has got to hear about this. She'll never believe it. Normally I would never accept a rush job like this. Only for you Rick.

You see Kate, back in college Rick did two favors for me that I can never repay. Actually he did several favors for me but these two pretty much saved me from a lot of trouble. I got in with a bad crowd. Rick kept me out of jail, got me out of there just before a drug raid. He also beat the crap out of an abusive boyfriend. Come on Kate let's get started. Rick go do whatever you do for a couple of hours and no you don't get to see the gown before Kate wears it."

Rick went to the Photo shoot, getting it over with as quickly as he could. He then went to Macy's and bought a pair of slate gray slacks, a light blue shirt and a medium blue sport coat. He wanted to look nice for tonight's dinner but not too dressy. Making one more stop he bought a bottle of very good wine and a box of chocolates for Johanna. Somehow he'd managed to get everything done in two and one half hours.

He returned to the studio to find Liz and Kate drinking coffee and laughing together. He caught the tail end of the conversation. "You wouldn't believe what a heart-breaker he was in college." Kate looked up as Rick walked in. She gave him one of _Those looks__**. **_"Oh I believe it all right."

Rick glared at Liz. "Damn it Liz, you're supposed to be my friend, not a female Brutus." Liz laughed gaily. "I am your friend Rick but we girls have to stick together, especially since Kate wants to keep you. By the way, can you get me a ticket? I'd really love to see two of my creations on the red carpet." "I can do that Liz as long as you promise not to tell any more juicy stories."

Kate and Rick left the studio. Rick said; "Okay no late lunch but how about stopping for coffee and a cronut?" Kate grinned. "Well I just finished a cup but I can always drink another one. I know just the place. It's a little mom and pop place that I usually stop at on my way to work."

It really was a mom and pop place with only four tables, the counter and a display case full of pastries. A couple in their sixties were behind the counter. The woman smiled as Kate and Rick came in. "Kate, what brings you in this time of day? We missed you this morning."

Kate returned the smile. "I took the day off Mrs. Johnston, I had a couple of personal matters to take care of. Speaking of that, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Richard Rodgers. Rick, Shellie and Ray Johnston." The man came over and shook Rick's hand. Looking him up and down.

"What can I get you Captain, I already know Kate's coffee order. I was in Viet-Nam Captain. Anything you want is on the house." Rick smiled and said;

Thank you Mr. Johnston but I can't accept that. This store is your livelihood. Coffee beans are expensive these days. I'll have a large coffee, a cronut for me and one for Kate." The Johnston's didn't have any other customers so Mr. Johnston poured himself a cup and said; "May I join you?" "Rick looked at Kate. She nodded so he said; "By all means."

"I wanted to thank you Captain. I was in Nam' but I was just a clerk-typist in Mac-V headquarters. I never left Saigon. You've seen action, a hell of a lot of it."

"Yes I have Mr. Johnston but don't sell yourself short. The army can't function without support personnel. Somebody has to fill out supply requisitions and cut orders. Or we don't get what we need to fight. It might not be glamorous but it is important. You did the job you were told to do. The army's choice, not yours." Kate was smiling as she watched Rick talk to Mr. Johnston. It wasn't at all what the media portrayal of combat officers was. None of the arrogance of "I'm a fighter and you're not". Mr. Johnston stood up. "Can I ask one favor, may I have a picture with you?" Rick smiled and put an arm on Mr. Johnston's shoulder as his wife took a picture.

After they left, Kate said; "That was a nice gesture, I think you made his day." Rick shrugged. " It wasn't a gesture Kate, it was the simple truth. What time am I supposed to be at your parent's place?" "Seven O'clock." Rick dropped Kate at her place and went to his to get ready.

Rick rang the Beckett's doorbell at precisely seven O'clock. Johanna answered the door and gave Rick a beaming smile. "I see that you didn't forget where our house is, come in Rick." She kissed his cheek. His return smile was surprisingly, a little shy. He handed her the box of chocolates and the wine. She couldn't resist teasing him a little. "Who are you courting Rick, Kate or me?" They walked into the living room and Jim Beckett rose to shake Rick's hand.

Johanna held up the chocolates. "You could take lessons from Rick, Jim. You know I love chocolate." Jim gave Rick a mock glare. Rick greeted Natalie then Kate was kissing him, not at the least shy in front of her family. Rick handed her a bouquet of roses. "Two bouquets in two days. Thank you Rick." Kate put her hand out to Lisa, who was sitting on the couch.

"Come here Sweetie I want you to meet my friend Rick." Rick went down on one knee. And held out his hand. "Hello Lisa, I'm Rick." The simple act of getting down on her level erased any shyness the little girl might have felt. She took his hand just like she'd seen the adults do. "Hello Rick." Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny stuffed elephant. "Do you like elephants like your mommy does?"

Both Kate's and Johanna's hearts melted at the smile on the little girl's face as she hugged the toy to her chest. Kate didn't even have to prompt her as she said; "Thank you Rick." The dinner was a huge success, with much laughter and gentle teasing. Lisa demanded that she be seated next to Rick and chattered at him all evening.

As Rick was bidding everyone good night Kate leaned in and kissed him, whispering; "Meet me at my place in an hour." Kate was shocked when Lisa held out her arms and said; "Kiss Rick."

_**Review Please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Seven: Setting The Stage.**

Kate returned to work on Tuesday still a little giddy over the weekend's events. If someone had told her, last Tuesday that she'd see her deepest desire fulfilled she'd have scoffed at them. She still wasn't quite sure how it had all come about, she only knew that the chance for happiness had been given her and she had grabbed it with both hands. She had just set put her purse in her desk drawer when her friend, Gabrielle smirked and said: "Jesus, girl you can't come to work on Tuesday looking like that."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Looking like what Gabby?" Gabby grinned like she'd just caught Kate out. "Looking like you just got laid. I swear you were walking bow legged when you came in." Kate blushed scarlet and huffed. "I was not walking bow legged."

Gabby laughed merrily. "Okay so you weren't walking bow legged but you still look like you just got laid and I didn't hear you deny it." Kate's blush faded and a soft smile touched her face. "I can't deny it Gabby, but it's so much more than getting laid. I'm in love, we're in love."

Gabby's jaw dropped. "You, in love? I can't believe it. Friday you were damning Josh and now you're in love? I don't believe in love at first sight. Lust at first sight, oh yeah. I've had that a lot." Kate laughed at her. "It's not love at first sight Gabby. I've known Rick since I was ten years old. I'll tell you the whole story at lunch. He's a captain in the army. Kate reached into her purse and took out her wallet. "Here's a picture of him. Just taken yesterday."

Gabby's eyes got wide. "Oh my God Kate, haven't you seen the trailers for the new movie _Hawk's Nest _your guy looks just like Hawk!" Kate laughed.

"He should Gabby, He's the man that wrote the book and the screen play. He was also military advisor on the movie. The producer picked an actor that looked like him. The difference is that Rick is a real serving officer and those medals are the real deal. How would you like to go to the premier of _Hawk's Nest?"_

Gabby stared at Kate as if she'd told her she could fly. "Where would you get tickets? The premier is only three days away."

" I just told you that Rick's the author. He's got about a dozen to give away. Ten are spoken for but there are two left I see you flirting with Charley all the time. Why don't you ask him to go with you." Gabby kept staring at Kate for a few seconds then let out a whoop. "Oh yeah. Oh thank you Kate, Charley's gonna freak. Wait, you've got your ticket right?" Kate grinned. " I don't need one I'll be with Rick."

Kate had a hard time focusing on her job that day, her thoughts filled with Rick. Fortunately she didn't have an active case at the moment she was just doing routine paperwork. She called Rick on her breaks and at lunch. He was busy with meetings but promised to pick her up at work. She'd taken the subway in. Gabby wasn't the only one that noticed her attitude and her distraction. Gabby was so elated for her friend that by the end of the day the whole office knew about it.

When Kate talked to Rick on her afternoon break he asked her where she'd like to go to dinner. She told him that she wanted to spend the evening in and she would cook for him. She really wanted to see if Lisa's reaction to Rick was a fluke.

Rick knew that most children liked bright colors and Kate wasn't particularly fond of his uniform so he stopped during the day and bought a couple of polo shirts. One in red and a yellow one. Kate was waiting for him on the sidewalk when he pulled up. He got out of the car and opened the door for Kate. She hadn't noticed Gabby, Charley and a couple of her other colleagues watching from the lobby. She leaned over and kissed him as he got back in the car.

"OMG he's so handsome." Gushed Gabby. "Look at that car, it's a Viper!" said Charley. "You would notice the car first wouldn't you Charley." Gabby was annoyed with him. Charley shrugged. " What do you expect Gabby? I'm a guy I'm not gay so I'm not going to go gaga over another guy." One of the other co-workers Snickered. "That's a lot of g's in one sentence Charley."

Kate sighed as she relaxed in the seat. "I'm glad the day's over I missed you Babe." He glanced over. "I missed you. But it's kind of silly isn't it? We talked several times."

She rolled her eyes. "No it's not silly, we talked but we couldn't touch. I was so long without you I want to touch you all the time. I want you to touch me." She grabbed his free hand and held it resting against her leg. After a couple of minutes he slid his hand under her skirt and gently caressed her thigh. Her breath caught and she said; "Stop that, Rick. You're getting me all hot and bothered and Lisa's awake and we can't do anything till later." He grinned at her but moved his hand outside her skirt.

Kate smiled loving the feel of his hand on her leg, just not on her bare skin at the moment. Later, yes and a whole lot more than her thigh. "We need to stop at the market Babe. I need to pick up a couple of things." That was something new for Kate. She'd never used any kind of pet names before with anyone and never liked them for her. That had changed, rapidly. Their trip to the market was quick, she knew exactly what she needed.

Entering her apartment Kate was met by the usual energetic charge of her daughter and the "Kiss Mommy" demand. Lisa snuggled in against her mother. "Did you have a good day Baby Girl?" "Lisa smiled that adorable smile most little girls have." "Yes Mommy, I had a nice day."

Then Lisa caught sight of Rick. She held out her arms. "Kiss Rick." Kate handed Lisa to Rick. "I've got to go change and start dinner. Entertain Lisa will you please?" Rick gave Lisa the kiss she'd asked for then set her down. Rick said; "Do you like stories Lisa?" Lisa nodded her head. " Well why don't you go get your elephant and I'll tell you a story about her.

Lisa ran and got the toy and came running back. Rick picked her up and sat her on the couch. "Does your elephant have a name yet?" Lisa shook her head. Rick picked up the elephant and held it to his ear. "She says her name is Emily. Do you want to hear a tory about Emily?" Lisa nodded eagerly. Rick handed the toy back to Lisa.

"One day Emily the elephant was walking through the jungle. Emily was very sad. Emily was a baby elephant and there were no other babies to play with. She said I want a friend. She saw Minnie the monkey in a tree. She said; "Minnie the monkey will you play with me and be my friend?" But Minnie the monkey said; "I'm sorry Emily the elephant I live in the trees so I cannot play with you." Then she saw Sally the snake and said; "Sally the snake will you be my friend and play with me?" But sally the snake said; "I'm sorry Emily the elephant but I live in the grass and you might step on me so I cannot play with you."

Well, this went on all morning but none of the baby animals wanted to play with Emily. Emily was getting sadder and sadder till just before lunch, She saw Lisa the little girl and she said; Lisa the little girl, I am very sad. Nobody wants to play with me." Well Lisa was about to have her lunch which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a banana. Lisa knew that elephants love peanuts so she said; "Emily the elephant, I will love you and play with you forever and my mommy will make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. And so it was. Lisa's mommy made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for them and Emily the elephant went to live with Lisa and her mommy and was never sad again."

Lisa was giggling by the end of the story. She leaned against Rick and said; Papa Jim tells me stories too." Kate had stopped changing and watched as Rick told the story. Lisa was enthralled. Kate smiled and finished changing. She doubted if her friends would believe her at first if she told the story. One of the world's foremost fighting men sitting with a child not his own, making up a story to make the little one happy. Whether they believed it or not, it totally reassured her.

Kate planned a simple meal that had been a favorite of hers for years. Corned beef with fried potatoes and green peas. The corned beef was pre-cooked so all she had to do was heat it up. She put it in the oven and began peeling the potatoes. Rick walked into the kitchen with a giggling Lisa perched on his shoulders. "Look Mommy, she called I'm bigger than you." Rick set Lisa down and said; "Do you need any help, Love?" Kate thrilled at the endearment.

"Yes please, open the peas and start them for me then wash your hands and set the table." Rick did as she asked, even washing Lisa's hands and letting her put the napkins in place. Rick was used to having coffee or beer with his evening meal but Kate served sparkling apple juice for them and milk for Lisa. Watching Rick slip so easily into the domestic setting confirmed for Kate that there was absolutely no other course for her. This was her destiny and his.

After dinner Kate snuggled up to Rick on the couch as he told Lisa the story of Emily and the peanut man. It was time to bathe Lisa, so Rick relaxed on the couch. Bath time over Kate put Lisa to bed. Lisa held up her arms. "Good night Mommy, kiss." Kate kissed the little girl. "Good night Baby Girl, sweet dreams." Lisa said, sleepily, " Kiss Rick?" Kate called Rick into the room. He leaned down and kissed Lisa's forehead. "Good night Lisa."

As soon as Lisa was sound asleep Kate asked; "Will you stay the night Rick?" He took her in his arms and said; "There's no place I'd rather be." They sat on the couch watching a movie or rather there was a movie playing but they weren't paying any attention to it. When she had changed from business attire she hadn't changed to her usual t-shirt and yoga pants but a button up blouse and A-line skirt. They had been kissing rather heavily when Kate managed to whisper; "Remember where your hand was in the car? Put it back there." Trembling from the sensation of his fingers on the silky skin of her inner thigh, she let her legs fall open in invitation, gasping as he caressed her through the thin material of her panties. Moaning softly and panting she barely managed; "Bedroom Babe."

She awoke in the morning again snuggled up to Rick, feeling happier than she ever had. She gently caressed his chest, shuddering slightly when her finger tips encountered the puckered skin of his bullet scars.

Thinking about the scars brought her back to his status with the Army. She wanted him out but she also remembered his statement: "It's not just what I do it's who I am." It might be a fight she couldn't win. Just in the past couple of days she had realized that she had to be with him in or out of the Army. She was hoping that if she couldn't convince him to leave the Army that at least his PTSD combined with his old wounds would keep him out of combat.

She didn't like the idea of moving around the country every few years but if it came to that, as long as he was safe and they were married she would accept it as the cost of keeping him.

She felt him stirring so she leaned over and kissed him. He smiled as his eyes opened meeting her gaze with a loving one of his own. It was strange, wonderful but strange. Somehow he felt safer, more secure with her than he had since he'd left home. Not his physical safety of course but his emotional one. He'd really been on his own emotionally for most of the last ten years, it had taken a toll.

He returned her kiss and deepened it. She almost got lost in that kiss but pushed away and laughed. "Oh no Babe, I have to go to work and I both have to get ready and get Lisa ready for the day. But come shower with me and we'll have breakfast." She caught sight of his grin.

"Shower to get clean Babe, no shower sex. She giggled. Not that I'm against the idea we just don't have time this morning." Rick had brought a small bag in his car with his shaving kit, fresh underwear, socks and a clean shirt. In this case the yellow polo. Once showered and dressed Kate started to prepare breakfast.

Rick said; "Don't disrupt your morning routine for me, I'll grab something on the way back from dropping you off at work. I don't want you riding the subway anymore." Kate gave him _That look. _"No you won't grab something. I still remember your horrible breakfast habits when Mom or Martha weren't watching you. Four greasy fried eggs and eight strips of bacon along with four cups of coffee. That if it wasn't two bear claws. Not going to happen. I am going to keep you healthy in spite of yourself. Please put the coffee on while I go dress Lisa."

It only took Kate a few minutes to dress Lisa. She was not a fussy child, usually cheerful and cooperative in the morning. Lisa caught sight of Rick. She chortled ,held out her arms and said; "Kiss Rick." Kate chuckled. She knew that Lisa, like most children sometimes obsessed on new things and would settle down in a few days. Her affection for Rick was obvious. _Like all the Beckett females. _

Kate took three bowls out and three packets of oatmeal and began preparing the cereal. Giving Rick another smile she said; "Rick would you please get the brown and serve sausages out of the freezer and put them in the microwave? Three for you, two for me and one for Lisa."

Rick complied with her request, shaking his head, halfway between amused and annoyed. After all he'd been an officer for the last six years in command most of that time. he'd been making decisions for himself for most of his life he wasn't sure that he liked this aspect of Kate. It was almost as if she'd read his mind. She looked at him shook her head and said;

"Look Babe, I don't want to be the boss I'm not that type but when it comes to your own well-being you're a very careless man. I'm in love with you so if I have be a little bossy to make sure that you eat right and take care of yourself I will." She'd continued to prepare the cereal while she talked. When the oatmeal was ready she added milk, butter, cinnamon and raw sugar.

Setting the bowls on the table, she turned and plated the sausages, poured their coffee and got Lisa's juice out of the refrigerator. She sat and they ate quietly, Rick thinking about stopping at Charley's diner after he drops Kate off. Steak and eggs sounded about right.

Lisa's baby sitter arrived just as They were finishing breakfast. In all the time she'd been working for Kate Sarah had never seen a man at Kate's apartment other than Kate's dad. To find one here eating breakfast was beyond surprising. The scene was far too domestic to be anything other than what it was. After she got over her initial shock Sarah grinned from ear to ear. It was about time.

Kate stood up from the table and looked at Sarah, her eyes dancing and a smile on her face. "Sarah, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend; Richard Rodgers. Richard, Sarah Wagner."

It took Kate only a few minutes for Kate to finish preparing for work, Kiss Lisa goodbye and leave. Kate leaned over and Kissed Rick. Getting out of the car she leaned back in and said; "I should be done about five. Oh and Rick if you're thinking about stopping and getting a "real breakfast" Please don't."

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Eight: In The Spotlight**

Rick chuckled at how neatly Kate maneuvered him. If she'd told him not to go, his basic contrary nature would have made stop at the diner but she asked nicely. He would honor her wishes. He's sure that he doesn't like this level of bossiness that Kate is displaying right now but he understands it. She's still afraid and he is aware that he doesn't take good care of himself except in keeping physically fit. Maybe too much so in that department.

Yesterday while Kate was at work he'd spent three hours in the gym. Pushing himself much harder than he should have. His leg was giving him hell and he'd had to exert all his self- control not to let Kate see it. Sometimes at night or when he's over-tired all his scars ache and he can't sleep. Sometimes he awakes so stiff and sore that he has to force himself to move fighting through the pain by sheer will power. He tries to adhere to the mantra "pain is weakness leaving the body" but sometimes it's more than he can do.

Rick sighs. He knows that he's going to have to talk with Kate about the bossiness. Despite his training in leadership and command he doesn't want to be the boss either. He wants this relationship to work but if it does they're going to have to adjust their thinking. Both of them are independent and both used to being in charge. They'll both have to compromise. The therapy for instance. He didn't like to be told to get a therapist but realizes he needs one. He'll give that to her since he knows that witnessing his PTSD episode scared the hell out of her and most women would have let the paramedics take him. Not Kate. Scared or not she dealt with it and was there to comfort him when he woke up.

She loves him more than anyone ever has. Perhaps more than his mother does. For that he can make allowances. But boundaries must still be set. Having determined that he relaxed and the contrariness took over. He'd done what she asked but she didn't say anything about lunch so steak, eggs(normal amount) hash browns and toast sounded like a great lunch.

He ran a few errands then indulged in the steak and eggs. There was almost the feeling that he used to get as a teen-ager when he did something that wasn't wrong in and of itself but was something his mother didn't want him to do. He knew that it was absurd but it was there and it amused him. He was one of those men who had no trouble laughing at himself.

His good mood lasted until he got to the loft and received a letter from Department of the Army reminding him that he had to schedule an appointment with a career counselor at Fort Drum. His physical and psychological profile indicated that he should consider withdrawing from Special Forces and assignment to a staff position. That depressed him, although it would make it easier to stay in the Army and still provide a stable life for Kate and Lisa. He was still a little down when he picked up Kate and she sensed it right away. She placed her hand on his leg and said; "What's the matter Babe? And don't tell me that nothing is. I know most of your tells. The army hasn't changed you that much."

He looked away and said; "It feels like I don't measure up anymore." She looked concerned. "What are you talking about?" "What are you talking about, not measuring up?"

He looks at her sadness in his eyes. I received a letter from DA telling me that I have to meet with a career counselor. The army wants me to withdraw from Special Forces, possibly even combat arms. Kate, I want to marry you and build a life but I am a soldier. I don't want to leave the Army. I know that there are other career options for me but a good part of my writing inspiration comes from my connection with my fellow soldiers."

She gently rubs his leg where her hand rests. "Let's go home and talk about this." She's thinking hard on the way home, getting her thoughts in order. At her apartment they greet Lisa, who again demands kisses from both of them. Kate sits down on the couch and lifts Lisa into her lap.

"Lisa do you want to go see Nana and Papa and eat with them? Rick and I will pick you up after supper." "Mommy will Rick tell me a story later?" "I Shure will Lisa." Rick answered before Kate could." "Okay Mommy." Kate smiled at the little girl. She was such an agreeable child.

"Rick would you mind ordering Chinese or Italian food while I take Lisa to Mom? There are some take out menus in the top left kitchen drawer." Rick took out the menus and looked them over. Not sure which one he wanted, he ordered both. What they didn't eat tonight could be eaten tomorrow. Kate's timing was perfect, the food arrived two minutes after she walked in the door.

She opted for Chinese and they ate quickly. Finishing, she tossed the empty cartons in the trash along with the paper plates. She walked over to the couch and curled up next to Rick. She placed a hand on his cheek and said; "Remember what you said to Mr. Johnston? It applies to you just as much. Babe you've done more than your share, risked more than most men, bled more than most men. Babe I really want you to leave the Army but if you don't you'd make a great teacher.

Teach other men your skills. You're not diminished because your body has reached its limits. Everyone has his or her limits. I have a friend, a detective. He was Special Forces. He reached his limits and left the Army completely. No one thinks less of him for that. As I said I want you to leave the Army but I also know that these past few days have convinced me that in the end if you can't bring yourself to do it it's not a deal breaker. As it says in Ruth: _Wither thou go I shall go._ But please, get out of combat arms. I want a live husband not an aching memory."

Rick pulled her in and kissed her. "I'll make an initial appointment on Wednesday. Do you want to go with me? Then the counselor can get input from both of us. We'll schedule a follow-up the following week and see what the Army offers me." Kate smiled at that, her eyes going soft. "Of course I want to go with you."

Rick said; "There's one more thing Sweetheart. I know that you've done it out of love and concern but you can't go on telling we what to do or what I can or can't do. If this is going to work we have to be equal partners. That's one of the reasons I want you to go with me to the counselor. That's the kind of decision that will have a major impact on our lives. It must be something we're both happy with." She shifted until she was looking straight into his eyes. "As I said this morning I don't want to be bossy. So bear with me. I'll get back on an even keel."

They picked up Lisa, Rick told her a story and they put her to bed. Rick told Kate that he was headed back to his loft. He needed fresh clothes and a little time to himself. Kate didn't like it and pouted a little but finally kissed him goodnight.

Kate sat up in bed and looked at her bedside clock. _One AM. Damn it_, she'd only spent four nights sleeping next to Rick and she was already missing him and unable to sleep. She went to the medicine cabinet and got two over the counter sleep aids. She took them and went back to bed, waiting for them to work. As she lay there she mused. _I never had it this bad before. Even with Will, if he wasn't there I had no trouble sleeping. There's only one solution to the problem. I have to make sure that he wants to be in my bed every night for the rest of our lives and I know just how to do that._ With that thought in mind she drifted off to sleep and experienced a very vivid rendition of the dream she related to her mother.

It was a beautiful dream_. She was lying on a chaise lounge on a warm afternoon watching her husband play with two of their children. They were somewhere just out of the city probably on Long Island. The house wasn't large, neither was it small built in the colonial style, white with green trim. While the house wasn't large, the lot was. A full half acre lots of grass and trees scattered around. Lisa brought her a glass of iced tea and a plate of cookies. "Just out of the oven mom." Lisa was about thirteen in her dream._

When she awoke, the dream was still with her and a soft smile adorned her face as she got out of bed and walked into Lisa's room, standing there watching her sleep and picturing her as she had been in her dream. She left the room went into the bathroom and prepared for the day then fixed breakfast for the two of them. She got Lisa up and dressed and carried her out to the kitchen. She was completely floored when her daughter said plaintively; " No Rick?"

"No Baby Rick had to go home to sleep but he'll be here in a few minutes." Lisa perked up. "See Rick?" Kate smiled. "Yes Baby see Rick." Kate was elated yet found it hard to believe that her daughter could have bonded with Rick in only two days but the evidence was right in front of her eyes. Kate knew that she had to make the future she wanted happen much sooner rather than later. She was ready to take a leap of faith she prayed that Rick would take it with her.

The doorbell rang precisely on time. Kate walked to the door and opened it. Rick was in uniform again. He kissed Kate then bent down and picked up Lisa when she said; "Kiss Rick." Rick kissed the little girl then set her down. "I'll see you tonight Lisa." They walked down to the car. This time Rick had brought his 57 Chevy. Kate's eyes widened as she saw the perfectly restored station wagon. It even had vintage license plates. She grinned. That was something Rick didn't know about Kate. She had a nostalgic bent too and liked the old cars and classic rock and roll.

She especially liked the bench seat in the Nomad. She slid right over and snuggled into Rick's side. She looked up at him and asked; "Why are you in uniform Babe?" He grimaced. "Another damn publicity shoot and then a lunch with the producers. I wish I'd never agreed to all this and just stayed in the background."

Kate rolled her eyes. "And if you'd done that we might not have reconnected and then where would we be? No Babe as much as the publicity annoys you the decision was the right one. When we get to the office will you come up with me? I want you to meet some of my co-workers." Rick smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll come up, it gives me a few more minutes with you and maybe I can get a couple of interesting stories on you." She grinned and smacked him lightly. "Don't you dare." When they pulled into the guarded parking lot Kate leaned over and said to the guard; "Bill this is my friend Rick. He'll be coming up with me for a little while. He'll be using my spot." The guard smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Ms. Beckett. I'll even keep an eye on his car. That things a beauty. I always wanted a 57' Chevy."

Walking into the office Kate called out; "Gabby, Charley, Wendy, come over here and meet my boyfriend." All three were friends with Kate. Gabby and Charley having gone to school with her. They all knew how badly Kate's previous relationships had gone and were excited for her in finding a new one. None of them knew that it wasn't really new. Gabrielle Ramirez was a voluptuous Latina with shining dark hair and laughing eyes. She often used her appearance to distract opponents. Behind that innocent looking face lay a razor sharp mind.

Charley Collins was a lanky redhead with a weird accent that combined an Irish brogue with a southern drawl. Not much of a litigator he spent most of his time in researching precedents and preparing cases. Wendy Taylor was a transplanted Londoner. A petite blue-eyed blonde married to a doctor she was the newest member of the staff. Kate's eyes were sparkling and she was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Gabby, Charley, Wendy I'd like you to meet Richard Rodgers. Rick, these are my friends Gabby Ramirez, Charley Collins and Wendy Taylor." Rick smiled and shook hands with the three of them, exchanging pleasantries. Gabby was eyeing Rick thoughtfully. Kate had told her a synopsis of their story as promised. She had known Kate since their junior year in high school but had not known about Rick until the other day. She was surprised that Kate had kept that from her. She, Kate and Maddie had run around together in their junior and senior years. She sincerely hoped that Kate was right, that this was the one.

Monica Sartell was not one of Kate's admirers. In fact, the two women despised each other. Kate was the better lawyer and had far more wins than Monica. And won them on merit. Monica was a schemer and not above using her body to get what she wanted. Monica sauntered and in a falsely sweet voice said; " And who's the hunk, _Katie,_ aren't you going to introduce me?"

Monica was as tall as Kate, a strawberry blonde with a very curvy figure. Her clothing was right on the edge of what was acceptable business attire. The skirt was a proper charcoal gray but ended four inches above her knees The blouse was silvery-gray with a vee-neck exposing a generous amount of cleavage

Kate glared. "Not on your life, _Monica._ I only introduce Rick to my friends." Monica sauntered over and brazenly ran her hand across Rick's chest. "I can see why you wouldn't want to introduce this handsome soldier to me. You're not woman enough to keep him."

Monica smiled up at Rick and reached up to caress his cheek but his hand flashed out and snagged her wrist. His eyes were as cold as ice.

"Don't try that again. Kate is my lady and I've got news for you. Real women are far sexier than cheap imitations. Kate is real."

Monica recoiled in shock. She wasn't used to any man being immune to her charms. She glared at both Kate and Rick then stalked off, humiliated by Gabby and Wendy's laughter.

Rick kissed Kate and said; "I'll see you tonight. He smiled at Kate's friends. It was nice meeting you all." Kate left at noon, skipped lunch and went to a small specialty jeweler. She found exactly what she wanted and purchased it. Smiling as she put it in her purse and visualized what she was going to do with it.

It was an annoyingly long day for Rick. It seemed that the photographers wanted every possible uniform combination they could get from class B service uniform to full ACU's with helmet. He was thoroughly stressed when he picked Kate up. She instantly sensed his mood. Putting a hand on his leg she said; "Did you bring a change of clothes so that you can stay overnight? I want you with me tonight." He nodded, merely saying yes but not elaborating.

"She squeezed his leg. "I'll order Chinese food so I don't have to cook. Will you please take a hot bath when we get home and let me give you a massage?" Rick didn't miss the we and home in her speech pattern and realized that he was thinking the same way. they were moving forward very quickly. Was it too quick? Somehow it didn't feel as if it was. It just felt right.

Entering her apartment they were met by the tiny whirlwind that was Lisa but instead of running directly to her mother she went between the two adults and hugged a leg of each. Kate laughed and picked Lisa up, getting and receiving a kiss then handing her to Rick when she held out her arms to him. Rick kissed her and started to set her down but she said a sharp "No!" and held on to his neck. Rick laughed and felt the stress of the day begin to fade.

Lisa Dawn Beckett wanted a daddy. Everyone she knew had a daddy. Rick was nice to her, he told her stories. Her mommy's other friends didn't tell her stories or bring her Emily. Mommy kissed Rick so she must love him like Nana loved Papa. She wanted a daddy, she wanted Rick to be her daddy. Lisa had inherited the full measure of her mother's determination and stubbornness she, like her mother would get what she wanted.

"Lisa, Rick needs to change his clothes so come to me now." Kate was trying her best to hide her amusement behind a stern expression. Lisa reluctantly let go of Rick's neck and went to Kate. Kate said; " Lisa, Rick needs to take a bath before dinner so why don't you watch television for a little while." Kate put a disc into the player and went to draw a bath for Rick. He sauntered into the bathroom. "I seem to spend a lot of time in your bathroom lately." She grinned and ran a hand over his chest. "Yes you do and I like what comes after you do. I'll give you that massage after we put Lisa to bed."

Rick soaked in the tub for half an hour then got out and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of an airborne trooper on the front with the caption: _I don't care how many sky-dives you've had Until you jump out of the door of an airplane in total darkness, at twelve hundred and fifty feet wearing ninety-five pounds of equipment and forty-two pounds of parachute, you're still a leg._ Kate took one look at the t-shirt and blanched. She turned away but not before Rick saw the tears start. Rick quickly stepped to her side.

"Kate what's wrong?" She half turned and buried her face in his neck. "It's that damned t-shirt, she sobbed. It scares me, it reminds me how close I came to losing you forever and not even knowing it." He tipped her face up and kissed her. "It's okay Kate, I won't be jumping anymore and I have another t-shirt in my bag. I'll change it. He went into the bedroom, stripped off the t-shirt and stuffed it back in the bag, putting on a plain white one. He came back out and found Kate on the couch still sniffling a little. He sat down and pulled her into his arms.

She nuzzled against his neck, her voice catching a little, she said; "I don't mean to be such a cry-baby but it's never real, you know? You see the reports on TV, the pictures of the flag draped coffins and it doesn't really hit home till it's someone you love that might be there. I lost you for ten years. I have you back and the thought of ever losing you again terrifies me. I can't lose you again. I won't survive. She had intended to wait till after dinner and in a romantic setting. She'd bought candles and wine but she couldn't wait any longer.

She got up, went to her purse and got a small bag out of it. She came back and sat down again. Her voice was tremulous and her eyes soft, slightly gleaming with the remnant of her tears. "Rick, I've loved you since I was ten years old. Most people would say that I was too young to know but I did know. I knew it then, I know it now. I know that our love was blurred and sidetracked but it has never been erased. Some people would say that it's too soon, that we've only been together a few days. They are wrong. In my heart it's been sixteen years. I know that we still have things to work out, problems to solve and hurts to soothe. But I can't wait to know with absolute certainty that I am yours and you are mine. You are the love of my life, my one and done. I should have been your wife years ago."

Astonishing Rick, she slid off the couch and went to one knee. Holding his hands, she said; "Richard Alexander Rodgers will you marry me?" Looking down into those loving, pleading eyes there was only one answer he could give her. He laughed softly and stood, pulling her to her feet. "Yes Katherine Houghton Beckett I will marry you." He pulled her in tight against him and placed his lips on hers. It was a soft, promising kiss that sent her spirit soaring.

He swore he's never seen any woman look as beautiful as Kate did at that moment. Her eyes were shining and her smile was soft and sweet yet somehow triumphant. He was grinning as he said; "You're going to have to play hooky tomorrow. We're going ring shopping in the morning. When we walk that red carpet tomorrow evening, the whole world is going to meet my fiancée."

She picked up the bag from the couch and took a ring box out of it. She opened the box and took out a heavy Celtic warrior ring from it. It was simply engraved with the letters KB and RR. "It's a promise ring Rick. Just as my ring will tell the world that I am yours, I want the world to know that you are mine. She slipped it on his finger and they kissed again.*

*_Authors Note: I know that I have used the promise ring scenario before. I have a reason to do it again. I have long thought it strange that while women wear an engagement ring as a visible sign of their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Last fling? Disgusting._

_**Review Please**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER EIGHT. FIVE: AUTHOR'S CORRECTION NOTE.**

**I'M NOT SURE HOW BUT MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF CHAPTER EIGHT GOT CHOPPED UP IN POSTING. I AM REPOSTING CHAPTER EIGHT. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: In The Spotlight**

Rick chuckled at how neatly Kate maneuvered him. If she'd told him not to go, his basic contrary nature would have made stop at the diner but she asked nicely. He would honor her wishes. He's sure that he doesn't like this level of bossiness that Kate is displaying right now but he understands it. She's still afraid and he is aware that he doesn't take good care of himself except in keeping physically fit. Maybe too much so in that department.

Yesterday while Kate was at work he'd spent three hours in the gym. Pushing himself much harder than he should have. His leg was giving him hell and he'd had to exert all his self- control not to let Kate see it. Sometimes at night or when he's over-tired all his scars ache and he can't sleep. Sometimes he awakes so stiff and sore that he has to force himself to move fighting through the pain by sheer will power. He tries to adhere to the mantra "pain is weakness leaving the body" but sometimes it's more than he can do.

Rick sighs. He knows that he's going to have to talk with Kate about the bossiness. Despite his training in leadership and command he doesn't want to be the boss either. He wants this relationship to work but if it does they're going to have to adjust their thinking. Both of them are independent and both used to being in charge. They'll both have to compromise. The therapy for instance. He didn't like to be told to get a therapist but realizes he needs one. He'll give that to her since he knows that witnessing his PTSD episode scared the hell out of her and most women would have let the paramedics take him. Not Kate. Scared or not she dealt with it and was there to comfort him when he woke up.

She loves him more than anyone ever has. Perhaps more than his mother does. For that he can make allowances. But boundaries must still be set. Having determined that he relaxed and the contrariness took over. He'd done what she asked but she didn't say anything about lunch so steak, eggs(normal amount) hash browns and toast sounded like a great lunch.

He ran a few errands then indulged in the steak and eggs. There was almost the feeling that he used to get as a teen-ager when he did something that wasn't wrong in and of itself but was something his mother didn't want him to do. He knew that it was absurd but it was there and it amused him. He was one of those men who had no trouble laughing at himself.

His good mood lasted until he got to the loft and received a letter from Department of the Army reminding him that he had to schedule an appointment with a career counselor at Fort Drum. His physical and psychological profile indicated that he should consider withdrawing from Special Forces and assignment to a staff position. That depressed him, although it would make it easier to stay in the Army and still provide a stable life for Kate and Lisa. He was still a little down when he picked up Kate and she sensed it right away. She placed her hand on his leg and said; "What's the matter Babe? And don't tell me that nothing is. I know most of your tells. The army hasn't changed you that much."

He looked away and said; "It feels like I don't measure up anymore." She looked concerned. "What are you talking about?" "What are you talking about, not measuring up?"

He looks at her sadness in his eyes. I received a letter from DA telling me that I have to meet with a career counselor. The army wants me to withdraw from Special Forces, possibly even combat arms. Kate, I want to marry you and build a life but I am a soldier. I don't want to leave the Army. I know that there are other career options for me but a good part of my writing inspiration comes from my connection with my fellow soldiers."

She gently rubs his leg where her hand rests. "Let's go home and talk about this." She's thinking hard on the way home, getting her thoughts in order. At her apartment they greet Lisa, who again demands kisses from both of them. Kate sits down on the couch and lifts Lisa into her lap.

"Lisa do you want to go see Nana and Papa and eat with them? Rick and I will pick you up after supper." "Mommy will Rick tell me a story later?" "I Shure will Lisa." Rick answered before Kate could." "Okay Mommy." Kate smiled at the little girl. She was such an agreeable child.

"Rick would you mind ordering Chinese or Italian food while I take Lisa to Mom? There are some take out menus in the top left kitchen drawer." Rick took out the menus and looked them over. Not sure which one he wanted, he ordered both. What they didn't eat tonight could be eaten tomorrow. Kate's timing was perfect, the food arrived two minutes after she walked in the door.

She opted for Chinese and they ate quickly. Finishing, she tossed the empty cartons in the trash along with the paper plates. She walked over to the couch and curled up next to Rick. She placed a hand on his cheek and said; "Remember what you said to Mr. Johnston? It applies to you just as much. Babe you've done more than your share, risked more than most men, bled more than most men. Babe I really want you to leave the Army but if you don't you'd make a great teacher.

Teach other men your skills. You're not diminished because your body has reached its limits. Everyone has his or her limits. I have a friend, a detective. He was Special Forces. He reached his limits and left the Army completely. No one thinks less of him for that. As I said I want you to leave the Army but I also know that these past few days have convinced me that in the end if you can't bring yourself to do it it's not a deal breaker. As it says in Ruth: _Wither thou go I shall go._ But please, get out of combat arms. I want a live husband not an aching memory."

Rick pulled her in and kissed her. "I'll make an initial appointment on Wednesday. Do you want to go with me? Then the counselor can get input from both of us. We'll schedule a follow-up the following week and see what the Army offers me." Kate smiled at that, her eyes going soft. "Of course I want to go with you."

Rick said; "There's one more thing Sweetheart. I know that you've done it out of love and concern but you can't go on telling we what to do or what I can or can't do. If this is going to work we have to be equal partners. That's one of the reasons I want you to go with me to the counselor. That's the kind of decision that will have a major impact on our lives. It must be something we're both happy with." She shifted until she was looking straight into his eyes. "As I said this morning I don't want to be bossy. So bear with me. I'll get back on an even keel."

They picked up Lisa, Rick told her a story and they put her to bed. Rick told Kate that he was headed back to his loft. He needed fresh clothes and a little time to himself. Kate didn't like it and pouted a little but finally kissed him goodnight.

Kate sat up in bed and looked at her bedside clock. _One AM. Damn it_, she'd only spent four nights sleeping next to Rick and she was already missing him and unable to sleep. She went to the medicine cabinet and got two over the counter sleep aids. She took them and went back to bed, waiting for them to work. As she lay there she mused. _I never had it this bad before. Even with Will, if he wasn't there I had no trouble sleeping. There's only one solution to the problem. I have to make sure that he wants to be in my bed every night for the rest of our lives and I know just how to do that._ With that thought in mind she drifted off to sleep and experienced a very vivid rendition of the dream she related to her mother.

It was a beautiful dream_. She was lying on a chaise lounge on a warm afternoon watching her husband play with two of their children. They were somewhere just out of the city probably on Long Island. The house wasn't large, neither was it small built in the colonial style, white with green trim. While the house wasn't large, the lot was. A full half acre lots of grass and trees scattered around. Lisa brought her a glass of iced tea and a plate of cookies. "Just out of the oven mom." Lisa was about thirteen in her dream._

When she awoke, the dream was still with her and a soft smile adorned her face as she got out of bed and walked into Lisa's room, standing there watching her sleep and picturing her as she had been in her dream. She left the room went into the bathroom and prepared for the day then fixed breakfast for the two of them. She got Lisa up and dressed and carried her out to the kitchen. She was completely floored when her daughter said plaintively; " No Rick?"

"No Baby Rick had to go home to sleep but he'll be here in a few minutes." Lisa perked up. "See Rick?" Kate smiled. "Yes Baby see Rick." Kate was elated yet found it hard to believe that her daughter could have bonded with Rick in only two days but the evidence was right in front of her eyes. Kate knew that she had to make the future she wanted happen much sooner rather than later. She was ready to take a leap of faith she prayed that Rick would take it with her.

The doorbell rang precisely on time. Kate walked to the door and opened it. Rick was in uniform again. He kissed Kate then bent down and picked up Lisa when she said; "Kiss Rick." Rick kissed the little girl then set her down. "I'll see you tonight Lisa." They walked down to the car. This time Rick had brought his 57 Chevy. Kate's eyes widened as she saw the perfectly restored station wagon. It even had vintage license plates. She grinned. That was something Rick didn't know about Kate. She had a nostalgic bent too and liked the old cars and classic rock and roll.

She especially liked the bench seat in the Nomad. She slid right over and snuggled into Rick's side. She looked up at him and asked; "Why are you in uniform Babe?" He grimaced. "Another damn publicity shoot and then a lunch with the producers. I wish I'd never agreed to all this and just stayed in the background."

Kate rolled her eyes. "And if you'd done that we might not have reconnected and then where would we be? No Babe as much as the publicity annoys you the decision was the right one. When we get to the office will you come up with me? I want you to meet some of my co-workers." Rick smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll come up, it gives me a few more minutes with you and maybe I can get a couple of interesting stories on you." She grinned and smacked him lightly. "Don't you dare." When they pulled into the guarded parking lot Kate leaned over and said to the guard; "Bill this is my friend Rick. He'll be coming up with me for a little while. He'll be using my spot." The guard smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Ms. Beckett. I'll even keep an eye on his car. That things a beauty. I always wanted a 57' Chevy."

Walking into the office Kate called out; "Gabby, Charley, Wendy, come over here and meet my boyfriend." All three were friends with Kate. Gabby and Charley having gone to school with her. They all knew how badly Kate's previous relationships had gone and were excited for her in finding a new one. None of them knew that it wasn't really new. Gabrielle Ramirez was a voluptuous Latina with shining dark hair and laughing eyes. She often used her appearance to distract opponents. Behind that innocent looking face lay a razor sharp mind.

Charley Collins was a lanky redhead with a weird accent that combined an Irish brogue with a southern drawl. Not much of a litigator he spent most of his time in researching precedents and preparing cases. Wendy Taylor was a transplanted Londoner. A petite blue-eyed blonde married to a doctor she was the newest member of the staff. Kate's eyes were sparkling and she was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Gabby, Charley, Wendy I'd like you to meet Richard Rodgers. Rick, these are my friends Gabby Ramirez, Charley Collins and Wendy Taylor." Rick smiled and shook hands with the three of them, exchanging pleasantries. Gabby was eyeing Rick thoughtfully. Kate had told her a synopsis of their story as promised. She had known Kate since their junior year in high school but had not known about Rick until the other day. She was surprised that Kate had kept that from her. She, Kate and Maddie had run around together in their junior and senior years. She sincerely hoped that Kate was right, that this was the one.

Monica Sartell was not one of Kate's admirers. In fact, the two women despised each other. Kate was the better lawyer and had far more wins than Monica. And won them on merit. Monica was a schemer and not above using her body to get what she wanted. Monica sauntered and in a falsely sweet voice said; " And who's the hunk, _Katie,_ aren't you going to introduce me?"

Monica was as tall as Kate, a strawberry blonde with a very curvy figure. Her clothing was right on the edge of what was acceptable business attire. The skirt was a proper charcoal gray but ended four inches above her knees The blouse was silvery-gray with a vee-neck exposing a generous amount of cleavage

Kate glared. "Not on your life, _Monica._ I only introduce Rick to my friends." Monica sauntered over and brazenly ran her hand across Rick's chest. "I can see why you wouldn't want to introduce this handsome soldier to me. You're not woman enough to keep him."

Monica smiled up at Rick and reached up to caress his cheek but his hand flashed out and snagged her wrist. His eyes were as cold as ice.

"Don't try that again. Kate is my lady and I've got news for you. Real women are far sexier than cheap imitations. Kate is real."

Monica recoiled in shock. She wasn't used to any man being immune to her charms. She glared at both Kate and Rick then stalked off, humiliated by Gabby and Wendy's laughter.

Rick kissed Kate and said; "I'll see you tonight. He smiled at Kate's friends. It was nice meeting you all." Kate left at noon, skipped lunch and went to a small specialty jeweler. She found exactly what she wanted and purchased it. Smiling as she put it in her purse and visualized what she was going to do with it.

It was an annoyingly long day for Rick. It seemed that the photographers wanted every possible uniform combination they could get from class B service uniform to full ACU's with helmet. He was thoroughly stressed when he picked Kate up. She instantly sensed his mood. Putting a hand on his leg she said; "Did you bring a change of clothes so that you can stay overnight? I want you with me tonight." He nodded, merely saying yes but not elaborating.

"She squeezed his leg. "I'll order Chinese food so I don't have to cook. Will you please take a hot bath when we get home and let me give you a massage?" Rick didn't miss the we and home in her speech pattern and realized that he was thinking the same way. they were moving forward very quickly. Was it too quick? Somehow it didn't feel as if it was. It just felt right.

Entering her apartment they were met by the tiny whirlwind that was Lisa but instead of running directly to her mother she went between the two adults and hugged a leg of each. Kate laughed and picked Lisa up, getting and receiving a kiss then handing her to Rick when she held out her arms to him. Rick kissed her and started to set her down but she said a sharp "No!" and held on to his neck. Rick laughed and felt the stress of the day begin to fade.

Lisa Dawn Beckett wanted a daddy. Everyone she knew had a daddy. Rick was nice to her, he told her stories. Her mommy's other friends didn't tell her stories or bring her Emily. Mommy kissed Rick so she must love him like Nana loved Papa. She wanted a daddy, she wanted Rick to be her daddy. Lisa had inherited the full measure of her mother's determination and stubbornness she, like her mother would get what she wanted.

"Lisa, Rick needs to change his clothes so come to me now." Kate was trying her best to hide her amusement behind a stern expression. Lisa reluctantly let go of Rick's neck and went to Kate. Kate said; " Lisa, Rick needs to take a bath before dinner so why don't you watch television for a little while." Kate put a disc into the player and went to draw a bath for Rick. He sauntered into the bathroom. "I seem to spend a lot of time in your bathroom lately." She grinned and ran a hand over his chest. "Yes you do and I like what comes after you do. I'll give you that massage after we put Lisa to bed."

Rick soaked in the tub for half an hour then got out and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of an airborne trooper on the front with the caption: _I don't care how many sky-dives you've had Until you jump out of the door of an airplane in total darkness, at twelve hundred and fifty feet wearing ninety-five pounds of equipment and forty-two pounds of parachute, you're still a leg._ Kate took one look at the t-shirt and blanched. She turned away but not before Rick saw the tears start. Rick quickly stepped to her side.

"Kate what's wrong?" She half turned and buried her face in his neck. "It's that damned t-shirt, she sobbed. It scares me, it reminds me how close I came to losing you forever and not even knowing it." He tipped her face up and kissed her. "It's okay Kate, I won't be jumping anymore and I have another t-shirt in my bag. I'll change it. He went into the bedroom, stripped off the t-shirt and stuffed it back in the bag, putting on a plain white one. He came back out and found Kate on the couch still sniffling a little. He sat down and pulled her into his arms.

She nuzzled against his neck, her voice catching a little, she said; "I don't mean to be such a cry-baby but it's never real, you know? You see the reports on TV, the pictures of the flag draped coffins and it doesn't really hit home till it's someone you love that might be there. I lost you for ten years. I have you back and the thought of ever losing you again terrifies me. I can't lose you again. I won't survive. She had intended to wait till after dinner and in a romantic setting. She'd bought candles and wine but she couldn't wait any longer.

She got up, went to her purse and got a small bag out of it. She came back and sat down again. Her voice was tremulous and her eyes soft, slightly gleaming with the remnant of her tears. "Rick, I've loved you since I was ten years old. Most people would say that I was too young to know but I did know. I knew it then, I know it now. I know that our love was blurred and sidetracked but it has never been erased. Some people would say that it's too soon, that we've only been together a few days. They are wrong. In my heart it's been sixteen years. I know that we still have things to work out, problems to solve and hurts to soothe. But I can't wait to know with absolute certainty that I am yours and you are mine. You are the love of my life, my one and done. I should have been your wife years ago."

Astonishing Rick, she slid off the couch and went to one knee. Holding his hands, she said; "Richard Alexander Rodgers will you marry me?" Looking down into those loving, pleading eyes there was only one answer he could give her. He laughed softly and stood, pulling her to her feet. "Yes Katherine Houghton Beckett I will marry you." He pulled her in tight against him and placed his lips on hers. It was a soft, promising kiss that sent her spirit soaring.

He swore he's never seen any woman look as beautiful as Kate did at that moment. Her eyes were shining and her smile was soft and sweet yet somehow triumphant. He was grinning as he said; "You're going to have to play hooky tomorrow. We're going ring shopping in the morning. When we walk that red carpet tomorrow evening, the whole world is going to meet my fiancée."

She picked up the bag from the couch and took a ring box out of it. She opened the box and took out a heavy Celtic warrior ring from it. It was simply engraved with the letters KB and RR. "It's a promise ring Rick. Just as my ring will tell the world that I am yours, I want the world to know that you are mine. She slipped it on his finger and they kissed again.*

*_Authors Note: I know that I have used the promise ring scenario before. I have a reason to do it again. I have long thought it strange that while women wear an engagement ring as a visible sign of their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Last fling? Disgusting._

_**Review Please**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: In The Spotlight**

Rick chuckled at how neatly Kate maneuvered him. If she'd told him not to go, his basic contrary nature would have made stop at the diner but she asked nicely. He would honor her wishes. He's sure that he doesn't like this level of bossiness that Kate is displaying right now but he understands it. She's still afraid and he is aware that he doesn't take good care of himself except in keeping physically fit. Maybe too much so in that department.

Yesterday while Kate was at work he'd spent three hours in the gym. Pushing himself much harder than he should have. His leg was giving him hell and he'd had to exert all his self- control not to let Kate see it. Sometimes at night or when he's over-tired all his scars ache and he can't sleep. Sometimes he awakes so stiff and sore that he has to force himself to move fighting through the pain by sheer will power. He tries to adhere to the mantra "pain is weakness leaving the body" but sometimes it's more than he can do.

Rick sighs. He knows that he's going to have to talk with Kate about the bossiness. Despite his training in leadership and command he doesn't want to be the boss either. He wants this relationship to work but if it does they're going to have to adjust their thinking. Both of them are independent and both used to being in charge. They'll both have to compromise. The therapy for instance. He didn't like to be told to get a therapist but realizes he needs one. He'll give that to her since he knows that witnessing his PTSD episode scared the hell out of her and most women would have let the paramedics take him. Not Kate. Scared or not she dealt with it and was there to comfort him when he woke up.

She loves him more than anyone ever has. Perhaps more than his mother does. For that he can make allowances. But boundaries must still be set. Having determined that he relaxed and the contrariness took over. He'd done what she asked but she didn't say anything about lunch so steak, eggs(normal amount) hash browns and toast sounded like a great lunch.

He ran a few errands then indulged in the steak and eggs. There was almost the feeling that he used to get as a teen-ager when he did something that wasn't wrong in and of itself but was something his mother didn't want him to do. He knew that it was absurd but it was there and it amused him. He was one of those men who had no trouble laughing at himself.

His good mood lasted until he got to the loft and received a letter from Department of the Army reminding him that he had to schedule an appointment with a career counselor at Fort Drum. His physical and psychological profile indicated that he should consider withdrawing from Special Forces and assignment to a staff position. That depressed him, although it would make it easier to stay in the Army and still provide a stable life for Kate and Lisa. He was still a little down when he picked up Kate and she sensed it right away. She placed her hand on his leg and said; "What's the matter Babe? And don't tell me that nothing is. I know most of your tells. The army hasn't changed you that much."

He looked away and said; "It feels like I don't measure up anymore." She looked concerned. "What are you talking about?" "What are you talking about, not measuring up?"

He looks at her sadness in his eyes. I received a letter from DA telling me that I have to meet with a career counselor. The army wants me to withdraw from Special Forces, possibly even combat arms. Kate, I want to marry you and build a life but I am a soldier. I don't want to leave the Army. I know that there are other career options for me but a good part of my writing inspiration comes from my connection with my fellow soldiers."

She gently rubs his leg where her hand rests. "Let's go home and talk about this." She's thinking hard on the way home, getting her thoughts in order. At her apartment they greet Lisa, who again demands kisses from both of them. Kate sits down on the couch and lifts Lisa into her lap.

"Lisa do you want to go see Nana and Papa and eat with them? Rick and I will pick you up after supper." "Mommy will Rick tell me a story later?" "I Shure will Lisa." Rick answered before Kate could." "Okay Mommy." Kate smiled at the little girl. She was such an agreeable child.

"Rick would you mind ordering Chinese or Italian food while I take Lisa to Mom? There are some take out menus in the top left kitchen drawer." Rick took out the menus and looked them over. Not sure which one he wanted, he ordered both. What they didn't eat tonight could be eaten tomorrow. Kate's timing was perfect, the food arrived two minutes after she walked in the door.

She opted for Chinese and they ate quickly. Finishing, she tossed the empty cartons in the trash along with the paper plates. She walked over to the couch and curled up next to Rick. She placed a hand on his cheek and said; "Remember what you said to Mr. Johnston? It applies to you just as much. Babe you've done more than your share, risked more than most men, bled more than most men. Babe I really want you to leave the Army but if you don't you'd make a great teacher.

Teach other men your skills. You're not diminished because your body has reached its limits. Everyone has his or her limits. I have a friend, a detective. He was Special Forces. He reached his limits and left the Army completely. No one thinks less of him for that. As I said I want you to leave the Army but I also know that these past few days have convinced me that in the end if you can't bring yourself to do it it's not a deal breaker. As it says in Ruth: _Wither thou go I shall go._ But please, get out of combat arms. I want a live husband not an aching memory."

Rick pulled her in and kissed her. "I'll make an initial appointment on Wednesday. Do you want to go with me? Then the counselor can get input from both of us. We'll schedule a follow-up the following week and see what the Army offers me." Kate smiled at that, her eyes going soft. "Of course I want to go with you."

Rick said; "There's one more thing Sweetheart. I know that you've done it out of love and concern but you can't go on telling we what to do or what I can or can't do. If this is going to work we have to be equal partners. That's one of the reasons I want you to go with me to the counselor. That's the kind of decision that will have a major impact on our lives. It must be something we're both happy with." She shifted until she was looking straight into his eyes. "As I said this morning I don't want to be bossy. So bear with me. I'll get back on an even keel."

They picked up Lisa, Rick told her a story and they put her to bed. Rick told Kate that he was headed back to his loft. He needed fresh clothes and a little time to himself. Kate didn't like it and pouted a little but finally kissed him goodnight.

Kate sat up in bed and looked at her bedside clock. _One AM. Damn it_, she'd only spent four nights sleeping next to Rick and she was already missing him and unable to sleep. She went to the medicine cabinet and got two over the counter sleep aids. She took them and went back to bed, waiting for them to work. As she lay there she mused. _I never had it this bad before. Even with Will, if he wasn't there I had no trouble sleeping. There's only one solution to the problem. I have to make sure that he wants to be in my bed every night for the rest of our lives and I know just how to do that._ With that thought in mind she drifted off to sleep and experienced a very vivid rendition of the dream she related to her mother.

It was a beautiful dream_. She was lying on a chaise lounge on a warm afternoon watching her husband play with two of their children. They were somewhere just out of the city probably on Long Island. The house wasn't large, neither was it small built in the colonial style, white with green trim. While the house wasn't large, the lot was. A full half acre lots of grass and trees scattered around. Lisa brought her a glass of iced tea and a plate of cookies. "Just out of the oven mom." Lisa was about thirteen in her dream._

When she awoke, the dream was still with her and a soft smile adorned her face as she got out of bed and walked into Lisa's room, standing there watching her sleep and picturing her as she had been in her dream. She left the room went into the bathroom and prepared for the day then fixed breakfast for the two of them. She got Lisa up and dressed and carried her out to the kitchen. She was completely floored when her daughter said plaintively; " No Rick?"

"No Baby Rick had to go home to sleep but he'll be here in a few minutes." Lisa perked up. "See Rick?" Kate smiled. "Yes Baby see Rick." Kate was elated yet found it hard to believe that her daughter could have bonded with Rick in only two days but the evidence was right in front of her eyes. Kate knew that she had to make the future she wanted happen much sooner rather than later. She was ready to take a leap of faith she prayed that Rick would take it with her.

The doorbell rang precisely on time. Kate walked to the door and opened it. Rick was in uniform again. He kissed Kate then bent down and picked up Lisa when she said; "Kiss Rick." Rick kissed the little girl then set her down. "I'll see you tonight Lisa." They walked down to the car. This time Rick had brought his 57 Chevy. Kate's eyes widened as she saw the perfectly restored station wagon. It even had vintage license plates. She grinned. That was something Rick didn't know about Kate. She had a nostalgic bent too and liked the old cars and classic rock and roll.

She especially liked the bench seat in the Nomad. She slid right over and snuggled into Rick's side. She looked up at him and asked; "Why are you in uniform Babe?" He grimaced. "Another damn publicity shoot and then a lunch with the producers. I wish I'd never agreed to all this and just stayed in the background."

Kate rolled her eyes. "And if you'd done that we might not have reconnected and then where would we be? No Babe as much as the publicity annoys you the decision was the right one. When we get to the office will you come up with me? I want you to meet some of my co-workers." Rick smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll come up, it gives me a few more minutes with you and maybe I can get a couple of interesting stories on you." She grinned and smacked him lightly. "Don't you dare." When they pulled into the guarded parking lot Kate leaned over and said to the guard; "Bill this is my friend Rick. He'll be coming up with me for a little while. He'll be using my spot." The guard smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Ms. Beckett. I'll even keep an eye on his car. That things a beauty. I always wanted a 57' Chevy."

Walking into the office Kate called out; "Gabby, Charley, Wendy, come over here and meet my boyfriend." All three were friends with Kate. Gabby and Charley having gone to school with her. They all knew how badly Kate's previous relationships had gone and were excited for her in finding a new one. None of them knew that it wasn't really new. Gabrielle Ramirez was a voluptuous Latina with shining dark hair and laughing eyes. She often used her appearance to distract opponents. Behind that innocent looking face lay a razor sharp mind.

Charley Collins was a lanky redhead with a weird accent that combined an Irish brogue with a southern drawl. Not much of a litigator he spent most of his time in researching precedents and preparing cases. Wendy Taylor was a transplanted Londoner. A petite blue-eyed blonde married to a doctor she was the newest member of the staff. Kate's eyes were sparkling and she was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Gabby, Charley, Wendy I'd like you to meet Richard Rodgers. Rick, these are my friends Gabby Ramirez, Charley Collins and Wendy Taylor." Rick smiled and shook hands with the three of them, exchanging pleasantries. Gabby was eyeing Rick thoughtfully. Kate had told her a synopsis of their story as promised. She had known Kate since their junior year in high school but had not known about Rick until the other day. She was surprised that Kate had kept that from her. She, Kate and Maddie had run around together in their junior and senior years. She sincerely hoped that Kate was right, that this was the one.

Monica Sartell was not one of Kate's admirers. In fact, the two women despised each other. Kate was the better lawyer and had far more wins than Monica. And won them on merit. Monica was a schemer and not above using her body to get what she wanted. Monica sauntered and in a falsely sweet voice said; " And who's the hunk, _Katie,_ aren't you going to introduce me?"

Monica was as tall as Kate, a strawberry blonde with a very curvy figure. Her clothing was right on the edge of what was acceptable business attire. The skirt was a proper charcoal gray but ended four inches above her knees The blouse was silvery-gray with a vee-neck exposing a generous amount of cleavage

Kate glared. "Not on your life, _Monica._ I only introduce Rick to my friends." Monica sauntered over and brazenly ran her hand across Rick's chest. "I can see why you wouldn't want to introduce this handsome soldier to me. You're not woman enough to keep him."

Monica smiled up at Rick and reached up to caress his cheek but his hand flashed out and snagged her wrist. His eyes were as cold as ice.

"Don't try that again. Kate is my lady and I've got news for you. Real women are far sexier than cheap imitations. Kate is real."

Monica recoiled in shock. She wasn't used to any man being immune to her charms. She glared at both Kate and Rick then stalked off, humiliated by Gabby and Wendy's laughter.

Rick kissed Kate and said; "I'll see you tonight. He smiled at Kate's friends. It was nice meeting you all." Kate left at noon, skipped lunch and went to a small specialty jeweler. She found exactly what she wanted and purchased it. Smiling as she put it in her purse and visualized what she was going to do with it.

It was an annoyingly long day for Rick. It seemed that the photographers wanted every possible uniform combination they could get from class B service uniform to full ACU's with helmet. He was thoroughly stressed when he picked Kate up. She instantly sensed his mood. Putting a hand on his leg she said; "Did you bring a change of clothes so that you can stay overnight? I want you with me tonight." He nodded, merely saying yes but not elaborating.

"She squeezed his leg. "I'll order Chinese food so I don't have to cook. Will you please take a hot bath when we get home and let me give you a massage?" Rick didn't miss the we and home in her speech pattern and realized that he was thinking the same way. they were moving forward very quickly. Was it too quick? Somehow it didn't feel as if it was. It just felt right.

Entering her apartment they were met by the tiny whirlwind that was Lisa but instead of running directly to her mother she went between the two adults and hugged a leg of each. Kate laughed and picked Lisa up, getting and receiving a kiss then handing her to Rick when she held out her arms to him. Rick kissed her and started to set her down but she said a sharp "No!" and held on to his neck. Rick laughed and felt the stress of the day begin to fade.

Lisa Dawn Beckett wanted a daddy. Everyone she knew had a daddy. Rick was nice to her, he told her stories. Her mommy's other friends didn't tell her stories or bring her Emily. Mommy kissed Rick so she must love him like Nana loved Papa. She wanted a daddy, she wanted Rick to be her daddy. Lisa had inherited the full measure of her mother's determination and stubbornness she, like her mother would get what she wanted.

"Lisa, Rick needs to change his clothes so come to me now." Kate was trying her best to hide her amusement behind a stern expression. Lisa reluctantly let go of Rick's neck and went to Kate. Kate said; " Lisa, Rick needs to take a bath before dinner so why don't you watch television for a little while." Kate put a disc into the player and went to draw a bath for Rick. He sauntered into the bathroom. "I seem to spend a lot of time in your bathroom lately." She grinned and ran a hand over his chest. "Yes you do and I like what comes after you do. I'll give you that massage after we put Lisa to bed."

Rick soaked in the tub for half an hour then got out and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of an airborne trooper on the front with the caption: _I don't care how many sky-dives you've had Until you jump out of the door of an airplane in total darkness, at twelve hundred and fifty feet wearing ninety-five pounds of equipment and forty-two pounds of parachute, you're still a leg._ Kate took one look at the t-shirt and blanched. She turned away but not before Rick saw the tears start. Rick quickly stepped to her side.

"Kate what's wrong?" She half turned and buried her face in his neck. "It's that damned t-shirt, she sobbed. It scares me, it reminds me how close I came to losing you forever and not even knowing it." He tipped her face up and kissed her. "It's okay Kate, I won't be jumping anymore and I have another t-shirt in my bag. I'll change it. He went into the bedroom, stripped off the t-shirt and stuffed it back in the bag, putting on a plain white one. He came back out and found Kate on the couch still sniffling a little. He sat down and pulled her into his arms.

She nuzzled against his neck, her voice catching a little, she said; "I don't mean to be such a cry-baby but it's never real, you know? You see the reports on TV, the pictures of the flag draped coffins and it doesn't really hit home till it's someone you love that might be there. I lost you for ten years. I have you back and the thought of ever losing you again terrifies me. I can't lose you again. I won't survive. She had intended to wait till after dinner and in a romantic setting. She'd bought candles and wine but she couldn't wait any longer.

She got up, went to her purse and got a small bag out of it. She came back and sat down again. Her voice was tremulous and her eyes soft, slightly gleaming with the remnant of her tears. "Rick, I've loved you since I was ten years old. Most people would say that I was too young to know but I did know. I knew it then, I know it now. I know that our love was blurred and sidetracked but it has never been erased. Some people would say that it's too soon, that we've only been together a few days. They are wrong. In my heart it's been sixteen years. I know that we still have things to work out, problems to solve and hurts to soothe. But I can't wait to know with absolute certainty that I am yours and you are mine. You are the love of my life, my one and done. I should have been your wife years ago."

Astonishing Rick, she slid off the couch and went to one knee. Holding his hands, she said; "Richard Alexander Rodgers will you marry me?" Looking down into those loving, pleading eyes there was only one answer he could give her. He laughed softly and stood, pulling her to her feet. "Yes Katherine Houghton Beckett I will marry you." He pulled her in tight against him and placed his lips on hers. It was a soft, promising kiss that sent her spirit soaring.

He swore he's never seen any woman look as beautiful as Kate did at that moment. Her eyes were shining and her smile was soft and sweet yet somehow triumphant. He was grinning as he said; "You're going to have to play hooky tomorrow. We're going ring shopping in the morning. When we walk that red carpet tomorrow evening, the whole world is going to meet my fiancée."

She picked up the bag from the couch and took a ring box out of it. She opened the box and took out a heavy Celtic warrior ring from it. It was simply engraved with the letters KB and RR. "It's a promise ring Rick. Just as my ring will tell the world that I am yours, I want the world to know that you are mine. She slipped it on his finger and they kissed again.*

*_Authors Note: I know that I have used the promise ring scenario before. I have a reason to do it again. I have long thought it strange that while women wear an engagement ring as a visible sign of their commitment men do not. I feel that they should. Many men feel that they don't have to be faithful until they take their vows. Completely wrong and immoral. A promise to wed is a promise and should be kept Wearing a ring might serve as a reminder for some of them. Strippers at bachelor/bachelorette parties are also a betrayal._

_**Review Please**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine: Rings and Red Carpets**

_**Author's Note: Warning, definite M chapter.**_

The food arrived just a couple of minutes after their kiss and Kate paid for it already having laid the money out. Kate had set the table while Rick was bathing so all she had to do was serve the food. Kate rearranged the chairs so that she was sitting beside Rick rather than across from him with Lisa in her high chair between.. He just agreed to marry her but she's not passing up any chance to cement the feeling of domesticity in his mind. She's watching him and her heart thrills at the interaction between Lisa and him. He's so natural and easy with her he could be her real father. In fact she's seen some of her friend's that husbands aren't this easy with their own children.

And it's obvious that Lisa's already attached to him. That both elates her and scares her a little. Lisa is a sweet child but she normally is shy around people other than her family. That shyness never occurred with Rick. It was as if some higher power had meant Rick to be her father all along and had arranged a psychic connection between the two. She saw Lisa having a little trouble with her chicken chow mien and before she could act, Rick picked up his fork and fed the child. Kate's smile spread over her face and she laughed softly. Rick looked at her questioningly.

"You are so doomed Richard Rodgers. You are never going to get away from us now. You're caught in the Beckett trap. We will never release you." She turned to Lisa. "Lisa, do you know what married means?" The little girl thought about it for a minute then smiled at her mother. " Married is like mommies and daddy's, like Nana and Papa."

Kate put her hand on Lisa's cheek. "Yes baby, that's right. Like mommies and daddies and babies. Mommy and Rick are going to get married would you like that?" Lisa thought about it, scrunching up her face and then asked; "Would Rick be my daddy, can I call him daddy?"

Kate's look was so sweet when she said; "Yes baby Rick will be your daddy and you can call him daddy if you want to." Lisa also thought about that for a minute and then began to squirm in her high chair. Kate immediately became concerned. "Lisa what's wrong?"

Lisa looked at her mother I as if to say what a silly question. "I want out of the chair. Kiss daddy!" Rick's blue eyes were twinkling and his smile soft as he released the high chair tray. He lifted Lisa out of the seat. She grabbed his face with her tiny hands and kissed his cheek. Rick chuckled and kissed Lisa's cheek. He shook his head. He was well and truly hooked.

Rick placed Lisa back in the high chair. "You have to finish your supper Lisa." He helped Lisa with the noodles while she was able to handle the pieces of chicken on her own. After supper Kate bathed Lisa and dressed her in pajamas. She brought Lisa back into the living room, placing her on the couch. Lisa immediately crawled into Rick's lap, clutching Emily. She looked up at Rick. "Story Daddy?" Lisa's use of the term for a second time in less than an hour, told Kate just how much the child had wanted a daddy.

With Lisa in bed, Kate snuggled up to Rick. "Babe, I want to ask you a favor. Tomorrow, after we get our rings, will you please gather up your clothes and things and bring them here? I don't want to sleep alone ever again." Then she indulged in what was rapidly becoming her favorite hobby, making out with Rick.

Leaning away from Rick, some minutes later she looked at her watch. "I'm going to call my parents and tell them and my friend Lanie. If the first she hears about is tomorrow, I will never hear the end of it." She waited a couple of minutes to get her breathing under control then called her parents. Johanna answered the phone. "What's up Katie is anything wrong?"

"No Mom, just the opposite. Everything is finally right. Get dad and Nat will you please? And put it on speakerphone." "Nat's out with her boyfriend but I'll get your father. There was a short pause. Okay Katie what is this all about?" Johanna asked.

Kate's face wore an expression of pure bliss as she said; "Mom, Dad, Rick and I are engaged. I know I should have told you in person but I'm too excited to wait. Maybe I should have talked to you first but I am an adult and this is too important to me to let Dad try to talk me out of it. It wouldn't work anyway and I can do without the aggravation. Don't worry the wedding is still a few months away."

Johanna laughed. "Oh Kate, I knew that this wasn't very far off the minute you walked back into Giovani's from the garden. I do wish Rick had talked to Jim though." It was Kate's turn to laugh. "Mom, Rick didn't ask me to marry him, I asked him to marry me! And I never talked to Martha."

Jim spoke up. "I know how stubborn you can be Katie so I won't bother arguing with you. All I can do is give you two my blessing." "Kate sighed in relief. "Thank you Daddy." Kate's next call was to Lanie. "At least you're calling me at a decent hour Girlfriend what's up?"

""Rick and I are engaged! Can you believe it?" There was silence for a moment than Lanie's shriek was piercing. "Finally the right guy I never liked Demming or Davidson and I cheerfully would have killed Sorenson. Did you do the deed yet?"

Kate blushed. "I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer." Kate huffed.

Lanie squealed happily. "You did, you so did. I want details! Does his package match his hands? They're_ SO BIG_"

"Lanie shut up. That is such an outrageous question!"

Lanie giggled. "If you won't answer me it must be true. Well, I'll just observe. If you have trouble walking I'll know."

Kate was blushing furiously even if Lanie couldn't see her. "I'm hanging up now!" She ended the call to the sound of Lanie's raucous laughter.

Kate couldn't believe herself. Just Lanie's comments about Rick's "Package" had triggered the start of arousal. She turned her phone off, stood up and went to Rick. Grabbing his hands she pulled him to his feet and kissed him, nipping his lip to demand entrance to his mouth. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth, she explored the warmth she found there and felt the delicious heat already building in her belly. She began pulling him to her (Their) bedroom. Rick was a little nonplussed by the sudden onslaught. Not that he minded, just the opposite but it did catch him by surprise. "Kate what?" her reply was almost breathless.

"Hush babe, deeds not words."

Lanie's comments had triggered the arousal earlier than Kate had planned but she'd been anticipating this since Rick's acceptance of her proposal. She'd released his hands as soon as she got him moving and locked her hands behind his neck and her legs around his waist. They tumbled onto the bed, mouths fused and hands wandering.

Rick's kisses and busy tongue had Kate moaning in moments until she pulled away and arched the lovely column of her neck to grant him better access. He placed soft open mouth kisses along her neck until he reached her pulse point, shopping there to suck gently on it. Her breath rate increased and he began unbuttoning her shirt, doing it torturously slowly, teasing her a little.

She nuzzled his neck and suddenly bit his ear. "Stop teasing!" she growled. He quickly finished the job and slid the shirt off her, exposing her lace covered breasts. Caressing her breasts he could her nipples stiffen through the thin material. She moaned again then fastened her mouth on his neck and sucked hard, not caring if she gave him a hickey.

He reached around and unclasped her bra , slipping it off her, exposing two pale rose tipped mounds to his ministrations. He kissed each breast then took one nipple into his mouth applying gentle fingers to the other then reversed the process. Still kissing and caressing her breasts, Rick slides his right hand down Kate's body, pushing her skirt aside he presses his fingers to the silky skin of her inner thigh. Kate is becoming very aroused, she wants a more intimate touch than she's getting. The impatient woman suddenly grabs the hem of his t-shirt and jerks it up, nearly ripping it off him. With one hand she's fumbling with his belt while she unzips her skirt with the other. With that same hand she pushes the skirt down past her hips and kicks free of it. She's almost frantic now, unfastening his jeans and pushing them off then she's seeking his mouth again while guiding his hand under her already wet panties.

She's on fire now, hips bucking involuntarily as he caresses the most intimate parts of her. She wants him burning too so she pushes her hand inside his boxers grasping and stroking until he stills her hand. "Too close Kate." She's almost crying with need as she sheds her panties.

"In me, now Babe, please." He enters her slowly and gently, giving her time to adjust letting their individual rhythms meld and they move as one, moving his mouth to her breasts again kissing and suckling them. Kate is floating in some timeless place her mind lost in her body's sensations. The heat is spreading throughout her and she reaches several peaks until a shattering climax that takes him with her. Kate can be very vocal so she bites down on his trapezes to keep from waking Lisa. He barely feels it through his own haze.

Later, as he holds her in their post coital snuggle he feels the pain and can barely see the edge of the already forming bruise and a bite mark.

"Damn, I'm marrying a cannibal." He chuckles. She pretends to be incensed and playfully slaps him. "It's your own fault. You got me worked up."

"Do you think I'll need a tetanus shot?" He quips. With that the tickle fight is on. She's much more ticklish than he is and he has her helpless with laughter in a few minutes. She's writhing on the bed and finally manages to gasp out; "Stop, please stop or I'll pee the bed.

He waggles his eyebrows. "What will you give me if I do?" She meets his waggle with one of her own. "This." Her arms go around his neck and she kisses him. Round two is on.

They shower and Kate gets out a fresh pair of panties out and puts them on then she gets ready for bed but doesn't bother with anything more than her panties as she gets into bed. She stops Rick from putting on his t-shirt, she doesn't want anything between her skin and his.

As she lays beside him, one leg thrown over his and her head on his chest. She smiles to herself. The love-making was wonderful, passionate but something she'd never had before. It was playful. Actually, she had to admit, just like that first time with him it had never been love making before it had only been sex. Not even with Will had she ever felt anything even approaching this level.

She drifted off to sleep, happier than she had ever been in her life. She awoke the next morning and stretched luxuriously. She looked at the bedside clock. Five past eight! She should have been up an hour ago. Lisa usually awoke at seven-thirty and got cranky if she wasn't fed right away.

Kate threw a robe on, pushed her feet into slippers, opened the door and stood stock still. The odor of fresh coffee, pancakes and bacon wafted across the room and started her mouthwatering but that wasn't what stopped her. Rick was cleaning the remnants of Lisa's breakfast off her face. The little girl was giggling as he did so. Kate stood mesmerized at the sight.

Without even looking around Rick said; "Didn't anyone ever tell you that staring is creepy?" That broke Kate out of her trance and she saucily walked over and put her arms around his neck. "If I'm going to be creepy I might as well do it at close range." And promptly stuck her tongue into his ear. He squirmed in surprise and Kate let out a laugh.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!" He said.

She just laughed. "Promises, promises."

Lisa didn't know why her mother was laughing but the happy sound caused her to laugh too.

Kate smiled at her daughter. "Good morning Baby are you happy?" Lisa smiled back. "Daddy fed me, Mommy, I love Daddy."

"I love Daddy too Baby." Kate was almost in shock, although it was a happy shock. She was seeing every dream she'd ever had coming true, almost too fast to comprehend. Her plate and Rick's were in the oven being kept warm. She got the plates out of the oven and placed them on the table then poured coffee for both of them.

They were still eating when the doorbell rang. Since Kate was still in her robe, rick went to the door. Sarah was standing there a surprised look on her face. It only lasted a couple of seconds before she smiled and said; "Good morning Rick. What a nice surprise it's early you know."

Rick just smiled back. "Kate asked me to join her for breakfast." Sarah walked past Rick and smirked when she caught sight of Kate still in her robe and slippers. It was apparent that she wasn't wearing pajamas underneath. Kate started to blush then thought. _Sarah works for me. I don't have to defend or justify my actions to her._ She returned Sarah's smirk with one of her own. "Good morning Sarah. Rick and I have a busy day ahead of us so I need to shower. Please dress Lisa for the day."

Kate came out of the bedroom dressed in a simple but elegant light blue dress with white jacket.

Rick's eyes lit up when he saw her, smiling at how beautiful she looked in such a simple ensemble. She saw how he was smiling and returned it, twirling around once for his benefit.

"You look amazing Kate especially as we're basically going shopping." She rolled her eyes. "Yes we're going shopping for the rings we're going to wear for the rest of our lives. That's an important occasion as far as I'm concerned. I want to dress up for it."

Rick nodded. "You're right Kate it is. We'll stop by my place and I'll change into the slacks you bought me and one of my white uniform shirts, one without the insignia. I'll pick up sport coat on the way to the jewelers. I should have more than one around anyway."

They drove to the loft and Rick quickly changed into his slacks, a white shirt and cowboy boots. Kate smirked and raised an eyebrow at the boots, as if to say really?

Rick caught the look. "Hey don't make fun of my boots. They're hand made to my own lasts. More comfortable than anything coming from a shoe store. They're not just for jeans." The next stop was Jackson Kelly's again and he bought an off the rack gray sport coat and a navy tie. Rick would take her to a small very exclusive jewelers Martha had been dealing with for years. Martha was not only a very valued customer, she was an old friend.

Kate initially protested that she didn't need exclusive., it wasn't about the status of the ring it was about her status as an engaged woman. Rick countered, saying that an extraordinary woman deserved an extraordinary ring. Last night while Kate was making her calls. Rick had called the owner of the shop at home. He knew that Kate loved purple and he asked if there was any type of purple stone that would work with a flawless blue-white diamond.

The man had replied that while ordinary amethysts were not a rare stone there was one type called a Russian purple that was quite rare. But that he knew a gem merchant that had some. of them. Rick asked him if he could acquire them and set four of them around a flawless 2 carat diamond. The cut didn't matter as long as it matched the amethysts. Her wedding band would have four small diamonds and four amethysts set around it. His band would be, like the promise ring Celtic warrior style. All metal to be platinum. Rick knew that he was taking a chance that Kate wouldn't like them. Rick asked if he could do it overnight. It would cost Rick twenty –five thousand dollars. Rick didn't flinch at the price.

The man said he could have it ready by one o'clock. Rick was honest with Kate. He told her that they could look at Tiffany's and Jared's but he wanted to take her to a small shop. If she didn't like what she saw there they'd go back to Tiffany's

Kate agreed but modified the plan. They would go to Tiffany's but skip Jared's and pick up her gown from Liz Ravenscroft, have a light lunch then go to the small shop. The minute they walked into Tiffany's a sales person spotted them and watched them closely as they approached the display cases. The woman had spent years at her trade and had no trouble discerning what the couple was here for.

They were a striking couple. Both tall, she slender, lithe and stunning. He massive yet moving with the sure grace of an athlete and an air of command. But the things that struck her the most were the pure adoration on her face and the tender look on his, a face that in other circumstances could be intimidating.

The saleswoman smiled as they reached the case and said; "I'm Astrid, may I be of assistance?" Rick said; "Yes, we are looking for our engagement and wedding set."

Kate said; "I want something simple and elegant, not too flashy but will make a statement."

They spent an hour looking at rings and Kate picked three that she liked, then told the woman that they would discuss it over lunch. From there they went to Liz Ravenscroft's studio. Liz welcomed them in person. She had Rick wait while she took Kate into the dressing area.

When they came out Rick stood and stared at the beauty displayed by both women standing in front of him. Kate's gown was floor length of shimmering silk of a purple color so deep it almost looked black. The bodice was form fitting with just enough of a vee-neck to display just enough cleavage to be sexy but not enough to be vulgar. There was a narrow spray of golden crystals that started under her left breast and swirled up and over her right shoulder.

The skirt flared slightly from her waist with a side slit that reached to mid- thigh. Liz wore her own gown that was identical to Kate's except that it was golden in color and the crystals were black and ran from right to left. Both women wore Jimmy Choo heels in colors that matched their gowns.

Rick was speechless for a moment but Kate could see the admiration in his eyes as she watched him scan her from head to toe. She raised one eyebrow as if to say "Well?"

Rick broke out of his stupor. "Oh my God, Kate You're stunning. You've got to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Or ever will see, for that matter."

Kate blushed at the praise. "Babe you know that you're exaggerating but as long as that's true for you, I love it. She paused. And if you ever look at another woman like you looked at me just now you'll be joining the Vienna boys' choir."

Liz laughed raucously. "I guess you really did tame _Wild Ricky._ The way he looked at you, you're prime rib and I'm chopped liver. And I know which one he's going to eat."

Kate's blush went from pink to red. "Liz that was outrageous!" she said. Liz smirked. "I thought it was pretty good. True though isn't it?" Kate sputtered, then shrugged and grinned.

Kate smiled and said; "Thank you Liz. This gown is amazing. Now I'll let you in on a secret. It will be obvious tonight but you're a little ahead of the game. I'd like you to make my wedding gown."

Liz grinned and her eyes lit up with anticipation, imagining the sensation that wedding would cause. She could see the articles now. _Famous author and war hero wed. Liz Ravenscroft designs the gown._ Publicity like that combined with publicity from tonight's event could well put her on top of the designer's world. Her business woman's mind went into high gear.

"Kate, I'll be glad to do it and I won't even charge you for it and here's why. Vera Wang has a line of wedding dresses. I don't. I could start my own line! Fine quality but not outrageous. You could model your gown for me. If I get a lot of calls on it and can make a few different ones and you could model them. After the first one, I'll pay you a regular model's fee. The second requirement is that I get an invitation to the wedding."

Kate didn't hesitate. "You have a deal, Liz. Now let me change back. Rick and I have a lot to do this afternoon." Kate and Rick went back to her apartment to put the gown away. She wasn't about to leave it in the car. From there they had a light lunch and went straight to the jeweler.

The shop was small and exquisitely decorated but there were no display cases or catalogs. Clients visited the shop by appointment only. They were met by a slim rather intense man that reminded Kate of the hotel manager from the movie _Pretty Woman._

He shook hands with Rick. "It's been a long time Rick. Good to see you. And who is this lovely lady?"

"She's my fiancée Katherine Beckett. Kate, I'd like you to meet Jason Cervantes. An old friend."

Jason shook Kate's hand. "Will you please be seated? I hope that you will like what I have to show you." He took three boxes out of his pocket and opened the first . Kate gasped at the sight of the ring. She had never seen, never imagined anything like it. A round cut flawless blue-white diamond was surrounded by four of the deepest purple stones she'd ever seen. She didn't need to go back to Tiffany's. This ring was it. She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Oh Rick, this is it. This is my ring. May I have it, Please?" Rick took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. She looked at her wedding band and Rick's. She enthusiastically approved them. Jason stood and put the three boxes into a black velvet bag. Rick handed him a small black plastic card. Jason smiled and said;

"Thank you Rick. Make sure that you bring Katherine back here for any future jewelry needs. Ms. Beckett, it has been a pleasure and an honor to meet you."

All the way back to her apartment Kate kept holding up her hand to admire her ring. He parked the car and walked her to the apartment. She kissed him at the door and said;

"I wish we weren't so rushed. I have to meet mom and Nat at the salon and you need to get ready too. So I'll see you tonight. I love you Rick, more than I ever thought possible."

" I love you too Kate. The movie company is sending a limo for us Kate. I'll pick you up at seven." Rick decided to indulge himself with a haircut and a professional shave. Then he went to his loft, locked the rings in his safe and proceeded to get his uniform ready.

Johanna and Natalie had come over to Kate's apartment so that they could all get ready together. Johanna and Natalie had both bought new dresses for the event which had caused Jim a slight annoyance at Rick. After all if he hadn't invited them to the premier, Jim wouldn't be out nearly a thousand dollars for dresses and shoes. Of course he was smart to stop grumbling after Johanna had chastised him. "What's the matter Jim, don't you want your wife and daughter to look beautiful?"

Kate had just finished with her make- up and Johanna had zipped her dress when the doorbell rang. Johanna raised an eyebrow.

"It's only six-thirty, she said. Isn't Rick a little impatient? I'd expect a military man to be more controlled." She walked to the door and opened it, expecting to find Rick standing there. It wasn't Rick, it was a delivery man. "I have a package for Ms. Katherine Beckett. Is she here?"

Kate came to the door. "I'm Katherine Beckett."

"May I see some ID please?" The man said. Kate turned. "Nat will you bring my purse please?"

After showing her ID the man handed Kate a clip board. She signed and he handed her a package. She closed the door and turned around to open the package. Inside was a note from Rick and a box from Tiffany's. She opened the note and read; _The queen of my heart should look like one._ She opened the box and nearly dropped it in surprise. Nestled on a bed of royal blue velvet was an oval diamond pendent on a platinum chain. The pendent had to be at least two carats. Accompanying the pendent was a pair of diamond earrings.

Tears of joy welled up in Kate's eyes and she had to blink them back to keep from damaging her make-up.

"Mom, can you put these on me please? My hands are shaking to badly to do it." Kate said.

Johanna fastened the catch on the pendent and put the earrings in place. Johanna smiled. " Katie, the jewelry is absolutely gorgeous, even if the card is cheesy as hell."

Precisely at seven, the doorbell rang. Johanna opened it. Rick stood there, resplendent in the service blue uniform. The left breast was ablaze with medal ribbons, parachute wings and the Combat Infantry Badge. On his left pocket were two more sets of jump wings. Canadian and German.

"Please enter my daughter's humble abode oh mighty warrior." Johanna said, gently teasing.

"I have only come to carry her away." He replied in the same vein. Johanna laughed delightedly, happy to have the relationship with Rick back nearly the way it was years ago when she was almost a second mother to him and in a few months she would be his mother-in-law.

Kate came into the room carrying her wrap and came to a stop, striking a pose for Rick. The look on his face was the same as it had been at the studio, only more intense if that were possible. Rick was only speechless for a moment.

"Kate, you take my breath away. I am going to be so proud to let the world know, tonight, just who you are and what you mean to me." Actually the world already knew, they just didn't know they knew. There had been an announcement in the morning papers. _Mr. and Mrs. James and Johanna Beckett are pleased to announce the engagement of their daughter Katherine Houghton Beckett to Captain Richard Alexander Rodgers, United States Army. Katherine is a graduate of Stanford university and the Columbia school of Law. She is currently an Assistant District Attorney. Richard is a graduate of Columbia University and currently is on active duty. _

Kate advanced to Rick, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Natalie, looking on was a little shocked. "Kate…" was all she got out. Kate smirked.

"Don't worry Nat I'll fix my lip stick in the car."

The limo pulled up in front of Lincoln Center. Kate and Rick stepped onto the red carpet amid a dazzle of lights and camera flashes. Although most films premiered in Hollywood New York had been chosen for this one. As they moved up the carpet several cameras focused on them A little before they arrived, people watching on television saw; "_Ladies and gentlemen this is Sam Crawford for Entertainment New York at the premier of the much anticipated premier of the movie Hawk's Nest based on the thrilling novel of the same name, first in the Hawk series of military fiction by acclaimed author Rick Castle whom we are told is a serving officer of the United States Army. The latest novel of the series, Hawk's Strike has been on the New York Times' best seller list for fifty-eight consecutive weeks. Halvorson Studios and Black Pawn publishing have both stated that in addition to the stars of the movie we will have a chance to interview Rick Castle. Rick not only authored the books, he wrote the screenplay and was military advisor on the movie."_

A young woman came on camera. "_ Good evening ladies and gentlemen I am Carla Livingston fashion and social reporter for Entertainment New York. Rick Castle has appeared at all the launch parties for his books but always in civilian clothes with a different beautiful woman on his arm. It will be interesting to see who is with him tonight and what he actually looks like in uniform."_

Sam Crawford came back on camera. "_ The limos are starting to arrive, right on time. There is Brock Cameron, who plays Captain Robert Hawkins and Leila Grant._" _who plays his love interest Military intelligence officer Kristin Boyle_

After the main stars and co-stars arrived Kate and Rick's limo arrived Rick stepped out of the car, adjusted his beret then reached in to help Kate out of the car, one toned, sexy leg peeking out of the slit in her skirt. Brock Cameron and all the other stars were wearing tuxedo's or dresses so the contrast of Rick in uniform was stunning. The camera panned in on his face.

"_Folks, that really is Rick Castle so the stories are true. He really is a serving officer. _Sam said; "_I was never in the service but I studied up for this particular interview."_ The camera focused in on his decorations. _"Now I know where those stories come from. I can see three medals for valor, the Purple Heart, three sets of jump wings and the Combat Infantry Badge. If the Hawk stories are exaggerated, it's not by much. They may even be understated."_

Carla cut in. _"Look at the lady with him. She's got to be the most beautiful one yet. I wonder if she's a model or an actress. And if I'm not mistaken, that's a Liz Ravenscroft dress. That spray of crystals is her trademark. Wait a minute, I just saw a flash of light off her left hand. Could it be? Could our dashing Ricky be off the market?"_

Another limo pulled up and Liz Ravenscroft stepped out accompanied by her escort. Carla commented. _"Well my suspicions are confirmed there's Liz Ravenscroft and her dress is almost identical to the mystery lady's. Liz is accompanied by her long- time boyfriend, race car driver Bobby Townsend. Oh, this just gets better and better. Liz is embracing Rick and now the woman. Bobby is shaking hands with Rick._

The two couples moved on and the focus of the reporters returned to the stars. Sam went over to Brock Cameron.

"Hi Brock. Tell us what you think about starring in one of the most anticipated movies of the year. I know that action movies have been huge this year but this is a military action movie. They haven't always done well."

Brock, instead of the usual smile for the camera got a serious look on his face and facing the camera said; "Sam if you label this as just another action flick you are doing the movie and the movie going public a huge disservice. I prefer to see it as a tribute to our armed services and a character study of a dedicated and courageous group of men and women. I am deeply honored to have this role."

Sam smirked and said; "Don't you find the inclusion of a sexy spy in the story somewhat frivolous and contrived, especially as Hawk's love interest?"

Brock frowned. "No I don't. first of all, Kristin is not a spy, she's a field officer of military intelligence, an army officer not CIA. Secondly she's counter intelligence. Third she represents the tremendous contributions of the female members of the armed forces. And final why not a single love interest for Hawk? After all our elite soldiers are men, not mindless automatons."

Sam was embarrassed. He wasn't used to having his ears pinned back by an actor. Obviously Brock Cameron wasn't the typical airheaded ego centric that many action stars were.

Kate and Rick were talking quietly while the actors were being interviewed. Rick looked at Kate.

"What do you want to do Sweetheart, Shall we simply introduce you as my fiancée keeping your name out of the spotlight or do you want your name out there?" Kate turned her eyes up to Rick.

"Babe there have been enough secrets in our lives. Enough diversions, too many lies. I want the whole world to know who I am and who you are. I want the world to know the reality of Richard Rodgers. The real man behind the stories. Not the author, the soldier. I want the world to know that I am Richard Rodgers' partner, his woman, his wife. I want the world to know that you are Kate Beckett's partner, her man, her husband. I will take your last name for my own and use it but I am still Kate Beckett."

Rick laughed. "I never thought otherwise."

They had reached the spot where the interviews were being conducted. Sam Crawford approached the couple. "Rick Castle! I'm Sam Crawford from _Entertainment New _York I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind. We all know that you wrote the Hawk series are there any more coming out. We hear that you both wrote the screen play for the movie and were military advisor on the movie is that true? Since you are in uniform tonight I would guess that the story that you are a serving officer is true also."

"Slow it down a little Sam. Yes it is true about the movie in all respects and yes I am a serving officer. I am part of First Group United States Army Special Forces. I can reveal that now as I will soon be leaving Special Forces. And yes, there is a new _Hawk_ book coming out in a couple of months. I would like my readers to know that I will continue to write under the pen name Richard Castle.

I have an announcement to make. I am proud to tell the whole world that this beautiful lady at my side is Katherine Houghton Beckett my fiancée." At that Kate held her hand up tp show off her ring.

"I would also like to announce that she will be marrying me in my real world persona, Richard Alexander Rodgers. That's all I have to say tonight, we are here to support the movie. Thank you."

_**Author's Note. For all my readers who have been asking for updates of my other stories, a new chapter of Hypocritical oath will be up in a few days. Please remember that I'm not a professional and I write as inspiration strikes me. Swordwriter. Please review**_


End file.
